God Help The Outcasts
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Idade Media, a inquisição de volta a Europa. Lovino havia perdido seu irmão para ela, e para sobreviver se escondia atrás de um nobre inglês. Mas Lovino é um demônio, e é Antonio, o cavaleiro do inquisidor que o encontra. E este é apenas o começo. -Yaoi-
1. Eu Peço Luz

**MINHA 50ª HISTÓRIA DE HETALIA! - Solta fogos de artificio-  
**

**God Help The Outcasts**

Idade Media, a inquisição de volta a Europa. Lovino havia perdido seu irmão para ela, e para sobreviver se escondia atrás de um nobre inglês. Mas Lovino é um demônio, e é Antonio, o cavaleiro do inquisidor que o encontra. E este é apenas o começo.

* * *

**ATENÇÂO – Leia por favor - ATENÇÂO**

**ESTA HISTÓRIA NÂO ESTÀ AQUI PARA CRITICAR RELIGIÃO, ELA TRATA DE UM MOMENTO HISTÓRICO QUE EXISTIU, E PONTO.**

Aqui, no entanto, se falará da inquisição, ou seja uma hora ou outra citarei a igreja **DA ÉPOCA**, embora, creio que não há dúvidas sobre as crueldades feitas em nome da religião **NAQUELES TEMPOS**, se há, vá estudar antes de criticar-me.

Aqui também haverá uma separação entre "Igreja", e "religião", pois a inquisição nada mais foi do que uma INTERPRETAÇÃO HUMANA, e não divina. Se há criticas nessa historia, é contra os próprios humanos.

Passa-se em plena inquisição espanhola, que foi a pior de todas.

Fic feito com base nos Sweet Demon Hetalia

**SE O FINAL DESSA HISTÓRIA SERÁ "FELIZ", OU "TRISTE", DEPENDERA DOS LEITORES.  
**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo um – Eu Peço Luz...**

**.  
**

.

O céu daquela tarde era cinzento, a terra pela qual a velha carruagem sem teto passava, estava úmido, e o caminho se tornava traiçoeiro.

- ...Nunca vi isso antes... – Alegava pela milésima vez, com voz perturbada o cavaleiro de tal instrumento..

- Cale-se Antonio, é só mais um maldito herege...Qual és teu problema? – E aquele que estava a seu lado.

O primeiro a falar, um sujeito alto, porém de não mais de vinte a poucos anos, pele morena e olhos verde escuros tornou a virar para trás, quase fazendo a carroça que levava capotar, outra vez.

- QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE DIZER-TE PARA NÂO VIRAR-TE!

- E-eu... Sinto muito senhor... Mas... Ele..

- Já chega, vai acabar por matar-me assim – O segundo a falar, possuía a pele clara, o único visível por de baixo de sua capa, descia da cadeira que estava e seguiu na direção aposta, a pé.

- A-aonde vai Senhor?

- Vou-me para a cidade, fica cerca daqui, leve esse maldito herege, resolverei minhas pendências, e depois te encontrarei.

E sem trocar qualquer outra palavra, foi-se embora, perdendo-se no horizonte.

O cavaleiro então cessou de vez os passos de seu cavalo, virando-se totalmente a "carga" que trazia, na parte traseira dessa carruagem sem copa, acorrentado ao banco desgastado de madeira, encontrava-se um jovem.

Cabelos castanhos, cujo apenas um pequeno fio lhe sai rebelde, de olhos fechados, suas roupas surradas e levemente manchadas de sangue.

Seus olhos encontravam-se fechados, e estava ajoelhado, o que só cortava ainda mais seus pulsos e tornozelos.

Mas estava nessa posição, por que queria...

- Já ouvi falar seu nome, você vai me atender? Eu nem sei se meu pedido, vai aqui caber... – Pois rezava, baixinho, quieto.

O rosto do espanhol que tinha como dever leva-lo dali, se tornava a cada segundo mais pálido e descrente.

O jovem, que pelo que sabia, era um italiano, estava sendo levado ao Tribunal da Santa Inquisição, pela acusação de heresia, onde definitivamente por ordens da Igreja seria morto, como já devia ter sido...

Soube que seu irmão mais novo tinha morrido assim, e era para ele ter o mesmo fim, só que de alguma forma, conseguiu escapar na calada da noite.

Acusado de heresia...

E estava rezando...

- ... Q-qual seu nome?

- ... Eu peço à Deus que olhe por nós, salve os proscritos. Olhe por nós... – O jovem então abriu os olhos, belos e brilhosos olhos amendoados - ...Me Chamo Lovino...Lovino Vargas...

E aquela noite, no entanto, Lovino Vargas não seria entregue a Inquisição, conseguiria fugir mais uma vez.

Mas não sozinho.

.

.

.

**Capitulo dois – Eu peço o Sol...  
**

* * *

Eu queria escrever algo mais dramático para distrair minha cabeça um pouco, então aqui está.

(ISSO É SE DISTRAIR?)

E também esta com saudade de escrever algo mais comum de Hetalia (ISSO É COMUM?)

Serão capítulos curtos, meio picotados, de momentos distintos, semelhante á "De Capitanias á Estados" e ainda não sei quantos caps terá...

Terá yaoi, claro, além de Spamano, terá UsUk, GerIta(!), PruAus, e ainda estou pensando em algo mais...

Por enquanto é só, espero a opinião de vocês em reviews o/


	2. Eu Peço o Sol

**ATENÇÂO – Leia por favor - ATENÇÂO**

**ESTA HÍSTORIA NÂO ESTÀ AQUI PARA CRITICAR RELIGIÃO, ELA TRATA DE UM MOMENTO HISTORICO QUE EXISTIU, E PONTO.**

Aqui, no entanto, se falará da inquisição, ou seja uma hora ou outra citarei a igreja DA ÉPOCA, embora, creio que não há dúvidas sobre as crueldades feitas em nome da religião NAQUELES TEMPOS, se há, vá estudar antes de criticar-me.

Aqui também haverá uma separação entre "Igreja", e "religião", pois a inquisição nada mais foi do que uma INTERPRETAÇÂO HUMANA, e não divina. Se há criticas nessa historia, é contra os próprios humanos.

* * *

**.  
**

****

.**  
**

Capítulo dois – Eu peço o sol

.

.

.

- ... Eu não entendo... Por que estas me ajudando? – Questionava confuso o italiano, massageando os pulsos feridos pelas correntes, e vendo como a carruagem aos poucos adentrava num escuro bosque.

- ... Por que acho que é o certo a se fazer.

- ...Deves estar louco...

- Haha, possivelmente...

O céu cinzento começava a dar lugar ao negro manto da noite, o bafo quente que voltava o cavalo ao cavalgar denunciava claramente a clara mudança de temperatura.

- ... Me pareceu impressionante... – Tornou a responder o espanhol - ... Sua fé parece realmente inabalável..

O acusado não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos, respirando o gélido ar da noite.

-... Por que... Por que crês que...Ajudar um Herege é o certo a se fazer...?

Antonio desviou levemente seu olhar, ao pouco que conseguia ver por entre as folhas das árvores, porém, sem perder de vista o caminho, ou as redias de seu cavalo negro.

- ...Você nem sabe quem eu sou...Ou...Ou por que fui acusado.

- Sim, tens razão...

- Então por que... ? – Lovino fechava os punhos com força, enquanto seus olhos se umedeciam.

- ...Toda minha família foi morta pela inquisição...

O italiano soltou um som afogado depois de tais palavras, sentindo o peito arder, ao tempo que a imagem de seu irmão se materializava em sua mente.

- ...Ouvi dizer que você também tinhas um irmão menor – E tal sentimento só piorava... - ... Eu também...Era uma menininha...

-...É-es...Por isso que...Me ajudas...?

- Não.

As lágrimas do proscrito foram detidas por estas palavras, deixando-o confuso.

- ...Não entendo... E... Se toda sua família foi...Como você...

- Eu sou um maldito covarde... – A carruagem repentinamente parou, e o espanhol desceu do cavalo que a levava. - ... Disse que me arrependia, que voltaria atrás...

O proscrito quis perguntar "atrás do que?", mas a lembrança de seu irmão, parecia ter-lhe roubado as palavras.

- ...Eu sirvo a inquisição, por que sou um maldito covarde com medo da morte... Com medo de ser morto por ela...

- ... Se fosse um maldito covarde, não estaria ajudando um fugitivo acusado de heresia a escapar, outra vez! – Disse quase com raiva, repentinamente recobrando a personalidade arrisca que sempre teve.

- Hahahahahahaha! – Se voltou rindo para o italiano, que pode ver seus olhos verdes pela primeira vez - Talvez tenha razão!

Estendeu a mão, a fim de ajudar o de olhos mel a descer, porém o mesmo apenas seguiu parado, encarando seu salvador.

- ... Eres muito estranho.

- Te digo o mesmo, um herege de grande fé, e que ainda questiona o motivo de ser salvo, quando na verdade só devia agradecer. – Lovino então estendeu sua mão, e Antonio o ajudou a descer da carruagem - ...Não posso fazer mais nada para ti, esconda-te nesse bosque até que anoiteça, e então fuja.

- E o que você iras fazer? – Questionou, vendo como o cavaleiro tornava a sua montaria.

- Dizer o óbvio – Sorriu – O herege fugiu, outra vez.

E antes que Lovino pudesse contesta-lo de que isso era loucura, de que seria morto, o espanhol apenas atiçou seu cavalo, e seguiu veloz, em direção a saída do bosque.

E o único que sabia daquele cavaleiro, era seu nome...

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3 – Eu Peço Um Lugar Para Morar**


	3. Eu Peço Um Lugar Para Morar

**ATENÇÂO – Leia por favor - ATENÇÂO**

******ESTA HÍSTORIA NÂO ESTÀ AQUI PARA CRITICAR RELIGIÃO, ELA TRATA DE UM MOMENTO HISTORICO QUE EXISTIU, E PONTO**

Aqui, no entanto, se falará da inquisição, ou seja uma hora ou outra citarei a igreja DA ÉPOCA, embora, creio que não há dúvidas sobre as crueldades feitas em nome da religião NAQUELES TEMPOS, se há, vá estudar antes de criticar-me.  
  


* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3 – Eu Peço Um Lugar Para Morar**

.

.

.

- QUANTAS HELL VEZES TENHO QUE DIZER QUE NÃO PODES ANDAR SOZINHO POR AI? – Um sujeito razoavelmente alto, de cabelos loiros desalinhados, traje extremamente elegante e azul, em contrario a seus olhos, verde esmeraldas.

Porém o que mais chamava a atenção, era um par de grossos sobrancelhas em sua testa.

- ... –

Lovino encontrava-se num grande casa, residência provisória de um nobre naquelas terras, em uma sala escritório, meio retangular, com moveis de fino acabamento, e valor, mesmo sendo a estadia provisória de...

- ERES UM LOUCO HOMICIDA! QUERES QUE A INQUISIÇÂO TE MATE?

…Um nobre muito peculiar… Ambos estavam de lados apostos de uma grande mesa, cheia de documentos de ar importantíssimo, que delatavam que aquele nobre, ou pertencia ao clero, ou possuía alguma importância política.

- Arthur, por favor…Ele já entendeu… - Uma belíssima jovem, cabelos castanhos meio encaracolados, e belíssimos olhos esverdeados, usava uma roupa de servente.

- Elizabeta!

- Kesesese~ Lovino és realmente incrível! Escapar por duas vezes do tribunal da 'santa' Inquisição! Kese! – Um estranho homem alto, de pele leitosa, cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos sangue.

E atrás do proscrito, encontravam-se outros dois seres.

- GILBERT! – Alertou a jovem, dando-lhe uma cotovelada no estomago.

- AUCH! Que foi?

- ...Sim...Duas vezes... – Repetiu o italiano abaixando a cabeça – P-posso...Me retirar um instante...?

O inglês suspirou, fazendo um gesto que sim com a cabeça, e assim que o jovem saiu do recinto, lançou um olhar seco ao albino.

- O que? O que foi que eu disse?

- Tinhas que fazê-lo recordar o que aconteceu com Ita-chan? – Questionou nervosa a jovem – Sabes que ainda és recente!

- Aaah... – Soltou simplesmente.

- Sim, "ah", seu animal – Completou o inglês, levantando-se da elegante cadeira de madeira maciça que estava, e desviando o olhar para a janela, que pegava praticamente boa parte da parede aos fundos.

Com o desligamento do assunto pelo nobre, os dois outros sujeitos sutilmente deram alguns passos para trás, para conversar em privado.

- Eres realmente o _"idiota da noite"_ mais estúpido que já conheci Maldito Gilbert! – Elizabeta apertava os babados de sua roupa, para conter suas mãos de socar o albino, e assim chamar a atenção do inglês.

- Não seja tola Eliza, sou o único vampiro que você já conheceu e...Ei! Como assim estúpido? IDIOTA DA NOITE? O Grandioso e-

Mas ao ver sua vontade não foi forte o suficiente, dando-lhe um forte soco no queixo, e se não fosse o fato de não ser humano, o vampiro definitivamente teria caído com tudo ao chão.

Por sorte, o dono daquela casa não lhes ouvira, parecendo perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto observava agora o teto, sem foco no olhar.

- Eres um estúpido Gilbert! – Sussurrava, ao ponto do homem ter que fazer leitura labial pare entende-la - Sabes o que passaria conosco se Arthur descobre? Aaaaah, claro que não! Já estas morto! Não te importa nem um pouco com "a vida"

O vampiro, no entanto, pareceu altamente ofendido com o comentário, ao tempo que seus olhos brilhavam mais vermelhos vivos que nunca.

- Deveria saber, você, acima de todos os demais, que isso não é verdade... – Disse com amargura, fazendo a mulher franzir a sobrancelha um pouco contrariada.

- Então não volte a falar bobagens, temos um santo teto, sempre, e quando estivermos cerca de Arthur... – Voltou seu olhar ao inglês, que agora se encontrava de olhos fechados, ainda de cabeça erguida – E enquanto ele não souber o que somos. Oremos pelo bem de todos, e por ter nos devolvido Lovino vivo ...

- Não seja tola Elizabeta...- Disse amargo o vampiro - Crês mesmo que os céus teriam alguma piedade de seres como nós?

- Elizabeta – Chamou repentinamente o inglês, fazendo ambos se sobressaltarem.

- S-sim...

- Podes levar a refeição ao quarto de Alfred? Creio que ele já deve estar com fome...

- Ah...Sim, senhor... – Ia se virar para sair, antes trocando um olhar de aviso com albino, mas...

- ... E se ele insistir em sair, seja firme, lembre-o que... Pelo bem de sua saúde, não o pode fazer...

- Sim, senhor... – E saiu do recinto.

- E Gilbert...

- O grandioso eu está aqui!

- ...Avise Heracles que assim que Alfred terminar sua refeição...Pode dar-lhe seu remédio.

- Certamente! – E também se retirou.

Estando em fim sozinho, Arthur se deixou cair outra vez na cadeira, parecendo repentinamente exausto, e pálido.

- ...Não sei se podes me ouvir... Mas Feliciano...Se fores mesmo um...Anjo agora, peço a ti...Que olhe por seu irmão... Por que eu não sei...Quanto tempo poderei protegê-lo de si mesmo...Ou que ponha em seu caminho, alguém que o faça...

E deixou-se cair pelo cansaço, pendendo devagar a mesa fria, onde conciliou seu sono.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 4 – Peço Alguém Fiel...**


	4. Eu Peço Alguém Fiel

**ATENÇÂO – Leia por favor - ATENÇÂO**

**ESTA HÍSTORIA NÂO ESTÀ AQUI PARA CRITICAR RELIGIÃO, ELA TRATA DE UM MOMENTO HISTORICO QUE EXISTIU, E PONTO**

Os pontos e opiniões retratados aqui, REMETE-SE A ÉPOCA EM QUESTÃO.

Lembre-se, Tsuki respeita sua religião.

* * *

****.

.

.

**Capítulo 4 – Peço Alguém Fiel...**

.

.

.

Antonio encontrava-se em um bosque ao lado de uma monumental e grandiosa igreja, ao tempo que lá havia o culto do dia.

Observava a distancia, as ruínas de um imponente castelo, que estava sendo substituído por outro, ainda maior, mas na memória desse espanhol, estava marcado que ainda assim, não seria tão imponente quanto aquele que antes ali estava...

- ...Pai...Mãe...Irmã... Qual de nós...Está realmente certo...?

- Olha, isso eu não saberia dizer-te – Se sobressaltou ao notar que se aproximava, ao tempo que o medo aparecia em si, por ter sido descoberto ali – P-perdão! Eu posso...

- Não se preocupe Antonio...Sou eu, vim pedir-te desculpa pela minha atitude naquela tarde, e... Perguntar-te umas coisinhas – O sujeito do outro dia aproximou-se devagar, fazendo o espanhol respirar mais tranquilo, e sentou a seu lado.

- Ainda vás a matar-me do coração...

- Sinceramente, duvido ser necessário... Sabes bem que se insistir nisso de não ouvir a missa, te meterás em problemas, será acusado, verdadeiramente, como falso cristão*.

(***Falso Cristão, sentido da época: Alguém que dizia ter-se convertido ao cristianismo, mas seguia executando práticas de outro culto ás escondidas**)

- Sim...Eu sei...Mas...

- A inquisição. Sabes bem meu amigo, matas tantos que mal sabemos se são inocentes ou não, imagina então o que viriam a fazer com um ser realmente culpado...

-... Sim, eu sei...

- Não quero ver-te morrer, como fizeram décadas atrás com Gilbert...

- Sim... Eu só... Às vezes... Penso que...

- Eis o problema Antonio, não deve pensar... Se fazê-lo, crê em mim amigo meu, serás pior para ti...

- Sim, eu sei... Nunca questionar a santa inquisição... – Escondeu o rosto com as mãos, num gesto quase desesperado.

- ... Sobre aquele herege que fugiu...

- Não quero falar sobre isso...

- ...Deixas-te ele escapar, não és?

-...

- Aaah, Antonio...Sendo-te sincero, não sei como segues vivo até hoje... Sendo o principal cavaleiro do inquisidor, um falso cristão, libertador de hereges, e mulç-

- Mesmo assim, você continua a meu lado...- desce aos mãos devagar, encarando o rosto encapuzado do amigo.

- ...Sim, e realmente, não sei como eu mesmo continuo vivo até hoje – Tirou a capa, deixando exposto seus cabelos loiros meio ondulados, pequena barba no queixo, e brilhosos olhos azuis - ... Porém, crescemos juntos, eu, você e Gilbert...

- ...Sim...

Um silencio incomodo se formou entre ambos, enquanto observavam distraidamente o céu ainda cinza daquela manhã.

- ...Francis... Obrigado.

O jovem de sotaque francês sorriu, fechando os olhos.

- Sim, eu devo estar realmente louco por seguir ao seu lado...Ser amigo de um pagão, e depois de um mouro... Além de pecado, estou praticamente pedindo a Inquisição que me mate...

- És verdade... Por isso agradeço-te por isso... Por mim, e por Gilbert, enquanto pode... Eres quase um _El Cid..._

Francis apenas deu um pequeno soco na cabeça do amigo, que sorriu com 'carinhoso' gesto.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5 – Peço Alguém à amar**

**.**

.

.  


* * *

Não vou ficar explicando todos os nomes e termos que aparecerem aqui, deixa vocês pesquisarem um pouquinho ;D Qualquer coisa, no wiki, as respostas são curtas.

Só explicarei mesmo, os termos que sofreram alteração de sentido com o tempo, sim?

Mas qualquer coisa, se não entenderem mesmo, me avisem, ok? ^^

E ainda estou esperando review sobre a opinião de vocês .  
**  
****  
**


	5. Eu Peço Alguém à amar

Um agradecimento especial a minha carioquinha, que estava tentando mandar review's por capítulos, mesmo com sua internet tensa, obrigado 3

**Fic feito com base nos Sweet Demon Hetalia**

**SE O FINAL DESSA HISTÓRIA SERÁ "FELIZ", OU "TRISTE", DEPENDERA DOS LEITORES.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5 - Eu peço Alguém à amar**

.

.

.

O céu da tarde seguia cinzento, e o vento açoitava sem piedade as janelas. Dentro de um luxuoso e espaçoso quarto, de mobiliário de maciça madeira, e parede recheada dos mais diversos afrescos e pinturas a óleo.

A janela desse cômodo era magnífica, porém, por algum motivo, quase nunca era aberta completamente, e apenas uma fresta, uma pequena que somente uma criança poderia deliciar-se completamente.

Porém, era justamente um adulto que ali se encontrava, sentado em uma confortável cadeira, que fazia par com os demais objetos do lugar.

Parecia triste parecia distante, no entanto, tratava-se de um adulto... Tinha cabelos loiros desbotados, cujo um estranho tucho se destacava aos demais, solto... Era o mesmo que desejava seu dono.

O jovem usava roupas simples, porém não menos elegantes, de puro algodão, e trazia sob os olhos, uma faixa negra que os cobria.

Porém, tal faixa não parecia impedi-lo de observar, com apenas metade do rosto, o que se passava do lado de fora de sua prisão.

- ...Alfred? – Arthur entrava devagar ao quarto, fechando, e trancando a porta ao adentrar.

O vendado, logo mudou de humor, voltando-se sorrindo ao recém-chegado.

- Artie! Bom Tarde! ...Vai em deixar sair!

A esperança naquela frase só fez com que o inglês entrecerrasse os olhos com mais pesar, indo em direção à cama para sentar-se nela.

- Al... Sabes que não... Sabes que não é possível... Ainda mais com a inqui-

- Mas sabes que posso com eles! – O jovem, que era mais novo, levantou-se de seu assento sem hesitar.

- NÃO! – E depois respirou fundo para continuar – Al...Entenda...Eu...realmente...Não sei o que eu faria da minha vida...Se perde-se você...

- ...Não vai...Não vai perder Arthur...Iggy... – Aproximou-se devagar do leito.

- ...Quem vais a me garantir? – Anunciou sério, encarando o rosto vendado, que se sentava no outro estremo da cama.

- Eu!

- Não posso contar ...Com isso...Sinto muito...

- E quanto tempo pretendes me trancafiar assim? Até que morras?

- ATÉ QUE SAIBA CONTROLAR-TE MALDIÇÃO! – Se sobressaltou, assustando levemente seu acompanhante - ... Al...Desculpa eu...

Aproximou-se do mais jovem, que apesar disso, era mais alto, e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

- Alfred... Quando...Quando o céu estiver escuro, e nem mesmo as estrelas sejam visíveis... Eu permitirei que saias... Até algumas horas antes do dia amanhecer...

- ...E então, eu voltarei a ficar preso aqui...

- Al...Entenda-me...És para seu bem... – Soltou rosto do mias alto, fazendo menção de levantar da cama, mas seu pulso foi preso antes disso - ... Alfred...?

- Eu não quero o... "meu" bem Iggy... – Pós a mão sobre a faixa negra que tampava sua visão. – Eu quero você...Eu quero o "nós"... Quero viver contigo, quero um lugar distante... Onde possamos viver... Sem...Essa prisão...

- Alfred, nã- Tentou deter o movimento do mais novo, porém não foi rápido o suficiente.

Por trás daquele negro pedaço de pano, um olhar de cor vermelho sangue, e assim que a venda caiu sob o leito, mesmo que não estivessem cruzando os olhares, ao tempo que o vermelho brilhou o verde do de Arthur se tornou opaco, perdendo o foco.

E como se, em hipnose, encarou os rubro olhar do loiro... Que a cada instante sem aquela venda, seus cabelos tornavam-se negros, sua pele empalidecia, e um par de estranhos chifres circulares apareciam de entre suas madeixas, como a lua ao sair de trás das nuvens.

- Arthur... Chegue mais perto... – Instantaneamente, o inglês obedeceu, sentando sobre as próprias pernas, frente ao mais alto. – Agora... Me beije...

Sem emoção alguma, tornou a satisfazer, fechando os olhos ao se aproximar da boca do outro.

O beijo foi completamente comandado por Alfred, em todos os sentidos, ao tempo que lágrimas de angustia saiam de seus olhos fechados. O beijou com carinho, com amor, com tristeza...

Mas era o único a transmitir tais emoções...

Ao se separar, Arthur seguia com os olhos fechados, e expressão neutra...

- ...Artie como eu queria... – Passou a mão carinhosamente sobre a face de seu acompanhante – Como eu queria... Poder ver seus belos olhos verdes não perderam a cor por minha culpa...

- A-al... – Tentou dizer o mais velho, num sussurro de voz, sem mudar suas feições.

Alfred fechou os olhos com força, enquanto mordia com frustração seu lábio inferior.

E de um som sufocado, a luz tornou ao olhar do inglês.

- A-alfred...- Respirou cansado, se deixando cair na cama, ofegante.

Porém no instante seguinte, seu rosto foi sutilmente erguido, e os lábios contrários se uniram uma vez mais.

Porém, agora havia sentimento, havia emoção, ambos os lados, e mesmo assim...Foi um beijo curto.

- Alfred... Não se esforce tanto...Você...Não pode controlar-se ainda...

O dito soltou um pequeno grunhido de frustração, tampando os olhos com as mãos fechadas.

- Tudo bem Al... – O abraçou, com força, sentido as lágrimas dele manchando suas caras roupas, sem lhe importar minimamente – Está tudo bem... Um dia... Você vai conseguir... E então.. Eu irei contigo...Para onde você quiser...

- T-te amo Arthur...

.

.

.

**Capítulo 6 - Eu peço aos céus para abençoar-me**

.

.

.


	6. Eu Peço Aos Céus Para Abençoar me

**ATENÇÂO**

**Lembre-se, Tsuki respeita sua religião.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 6 – Eu peço aos céus para abençoar-me**

.

.

.

Lovino encontrava-se em um cômodo simples, de paredes escuras e poucos moveis de madeira gasta, e apenas uma única janela, pequena e suja.

No centro do quarto, uma velha cama, e sobre ela, o italiano perdia-se em pensamentos e lembranças, enquanto observava o teto, igualmente gasto.

- Não é como se... Eu estivesse preocupado... –Conversava com as paredes sem luxo - ...Eu só...Jamais esperaria algo assim...

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- ...Nem ao menos sei quem ele é... Provavelmente algum camponês de...Bom coração que a Inquisição aproveitou para levar-me...

Lágrimas começaram a se formar no rosto do jovem, enquanto mordia seus lábios com frustração.

- ...Se...Se...Ao menos alguém assim...Nós tivesse levado a-aquela vez... Não terias morrido... Meu irmão...

Lá fora, o vento açoitava a janela, como numa muda resposta a sua pergunta.

- ...Eu queria...Queria que você esti-tivesse aqui agora...F-feli...Seu idiota...B-bastardo...

Cobriu o rosto com desespero, começando a se perder em soluços e lamento silêncio, para não acordar ninguém, não chamar a atenção de ninguém...

Ao leu lado, no entanto, invisível aos seus olhos, uma pequena pena, azul celeste, parecia ter surgido do nada, e movimentava-se, mesmo que não houvesse vento naquele recinto.

- ...Eu...Gostaria de vê-lo outra vez fratello... – Seguia com seus lamentos, e aos poucos, seu cansaço, mais sua dor, fazia com que perdesse as forças, e voltasse a sua real forma... – G-gostaria de ver esse, e-esse ser que me salvou outra vez... De...Agradecer...S-seu... Bom coração...

De sua cabeça, chifres circulares apareciam, como em uma pintura, cor de marfim, seus olhos tomavam um tom vermelho sangue, como os do albino.

- ... Um bom...coração... Por ter perdoa-do u-uma criatura assim... Tão horrível quanto eu... – Destampou o rosto, encarando com dor o nada – T-talvez não merecêssemos compaixão... T-talvez, teria sido melhor s-se eu...

Um suave vento levou a fina coberta que se encontrava tacada ao lado do demônio, chamando sua atenção, que logo a desviou para a janela, que seguia fechada.

-...Fratello...- E o proscrito tornou a fechar os olhos, ao tempo que suas marcas não humanas desapareciam, desceu de sua cama, se ajoelhou, soltou seu último soluço e começou a rezar. - ... Eu nem sei se meu pedido, vai aqui caber...

- Fratello mio...

- Salve os proscritos...Pois não tem pão

- Ah...Fratello...

- ...Estão aflitos, não há co-compaixão...

Aos poucos outras penas começam a aparecer, junto com minúsculos pontos brancos, brilhosos, como vagalumes, de pura luz esbranquiçada.

- S-salve meu povo, que tem fé servil... –respirou fundo, aguentando a vontade de tornar a chorar – S-salve a-aquele humano que me ajudou...Salve os proscritos...Salve os proscritos...O-o mu-mundo é hostil...

Seus olhos começaram a perder para o cansaço, caindo, mesmo ajoelhado...

Porém algo, ou alguém o segurou, o levantou, o descalçou, e o pós na cama, afagando seus cabelos.

- ...Deus salve os proscritos... – Sussurrou, já em sonhos, antes do quarto voltar à escuridão de antes.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 7 - Não peço por mim**

.

.

.


	7. Eu Não Peço Por Mim

**Fic feito com base nos Sweet Demon Hetalia**

**SE O FINAL DESSA HISTÓRIA SERÁ "FELIZ", OU "TRISTE", DEPENDERA DOS LEITORES.**

**Resumo da história até então, por Nina-Osp!**

" o Gil virou vampiro, a Eliza... n sei, o Al é um demo sem controle próprio, o Arthie é...bem, doido =/ Heracles...n sei o q ele é =P Toni é um cavaleiro q perdeu a família pra Inquisição e amigo do Francis, que é... um padre...? E o Gil era amigo deles, mas morreu...  
hmmm...  
E o que eu deduzo disso tudo é...  
...o Iggy é MUITO doido =P  
bem, é basicamente isso .-. "

**Eu não poderia resumir melhor XDDDDD**  
**Veremos então, o que segue o/**

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 7 - Não peço por mim

.

.

.

O ser chamado Gilbert, andava pelos corredores daquela ilustre moradia, corredores estreitos, cobertos de pinturas á óleos e esculturas de mármore negro.

- ... Eliza realmente bate com muita força... - Resmungava baixinho passando a mão em sua nuca - ... Em pensar que só desejei a ela "Boa tarde" ... Acho que Gil tinha razão quando falava que ela...Tinha um lado bruto...

Repentinamente parou, como se tivesse visto algo, e virou o rosto para a direita, para um cômodo, que em sua memória daquelas paredes, sempre esteve fechado.

Sem hesitar, ou mesmo notar o que fazia, adentrou aquele recinto.

Era um cômodo escuro, onde não havia praticamente nada... Embora largas janelas cobrissem boa parte da parede direita do local, estavam cobertas por espessas cortinas.

E no centro, havia um viole da braccio(Violino tipo violoncelo).

- ... Como alguém tens a coragem de manter um instrumento como este assim... No chão! – Aproximou-se inconformado de dito objeto, tomando-o do solo, deitando sobre seu ombro, limpando-o com um pequeno pano que tirou de um dos bolsos do traje de boa aparência que usava.

- ... Já tu tens um estanho apresso por tal instrumento...

O Albino congelou, e voltou o resto rapidamente a porta, onde um homem alto, de olhos oliva, cabelos castanhos desalinhados, de simples vestimentas brancas, e olhar cansado, quase sonolento.

- A-ah...Heracles! Que fazes aqui...Não que assustas-te o grandioso eu!

O dito não respondeu, apenas entrou calmamente no quarto, em direção das janelas.

- Só... Estava de passagem...

- Ah... B-bem...Então eu... – Fez menção de sair da sala, no entanto...

- Arthur pediu para informar a todos nessa casa, que devido ao que aconteceu com o pobre Feliciano, quer que só uma pessoa por vez saia dessa casa, e duas somente no calar da noite.

- ... Certo... – Concordou, embora franzisse a sobrancelha contra gosto.

- ...Mas... Como aquele cardeal francês virá aqui mais tarde... Recomendo-te que te escondas, ou assuma alguma forma que não chame suspeitas.

O albino cerrou ambas as mãos com força, a citação da visita daquela tarde, estando de costas para o olhar oliva,que estava encostado na parede ao lado da grande janela.

- Não é minha culpa que Arthur precise de mim aqui... Para balancear as energias dessa casa...

- Hm... Verdade... – falava calmamente o ser, de sangue grego - ...Porém não é como se você não precisasse desse lugar, para que esse coração que tanto prezas siga batendo. Mas também...

O vampiro se voltou ao outro homem daquele cômodo, encarando-o nós olhos, um olhar um tanto ameaçante, mas o grego não parecia minimamente preocupado.

- Mas...? – incitou

- Mas... Menos mal que sua presença aqui, consegue suprir a ausência de Ita-chan, que o céus o tenha... Evidente... Afinal...

- ... Afinal...? – Insistiu outra vez, voltando-se completamente ao grego, enquanto o rubro de seus olhos se intensificava perigosamente.

Heracles apenas seguiu observando seu companheiro, sonolento, embora um pequeno sorrisinho divertido se formasse em sua face.

- ...Afinal... Um vampiro que deveria estar morto, e ainda assim mantém um coração humano pulsando no peito, é realmente... – De um único e sutil movimento de mãos, sem nem mesmo encostar em elas, as cortinas do recinto abriram-se imediatamente, com um forte som de ferro se arrastando, devido a seu suporte desgastado, iluminando todo o cômodo, com a fraca luz daquela tarde cinzenta - ...Muito difícil de se encontrar...

O albino seguiu imóvel, com o instrumento ainda protegido, agora em braços, o sol iluminando sua branca pele, ainda encarando o grego a sua frente, porém agora, com um brilho algo violeta no olhar antes dominado pelo rubro.

- ...Eres muito metediço Heracles – Anunciou severamente, quase com ódio.

- Pena que minha presença aqui também ajude você, e assim sendo, matar-me só te prejudicaria – Tornou a sorrir, e ainda teve a ousadia de bocejar, frente ao vampiro.

-... E um mago que sabes demais também ... – Sem trocar mais qualquer outra palavra, deu as costas o místico, apertou com mais força o instrumento entre os braços, saindo do recinto, mas antes...

- E você... Um vampiro realmente muito estranho... Roderich...

Parou seus passos um instante por tais palavras, deu uma última olhada em Heracles, encarando seus olhos violáceos com os oliva, antes de virar o rosto, e seguir seu caminho, deixando o grego só no aposento.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 8 – Eu peço pelos piores que eu**


	8. Eu Peço Pelos Piores Que Eu

**ATENÇÂO – Leia por favor - ATENÇÂO**

**ESTA HÍSTORIA NÂO ESTÀ AQUI PARA CRITICAR RELIGIÃO, ELA TRATA DE UM MOMENTO HISTORICO QUE EXISTIU, E PONTO**

**Os pontos e opiniões retratados aqui, REMETE-SE A ÉPOCA EM QUESTÃO.**

_**Lembre-se, Tsuki respeita sua religião.**_

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 8 – Eu peço pelos piores que eu**

.

.

.

A noite aproximava-se lentamente, como um manto negro sendo colocado pelos céus.

Uma elegante carruagem que podia muito bem estar incrustada de pedras preciosas cruzava uma colina algo íngreme, em direção a uma grandiosa casa com detalhes de castelo, como uma pequena torre ao fundo.

A frente do transporte, Antonio vestido com formais formas pretas conduzia os cavalos.

Ao chegarem à porta, foram cordialmente recebidos por duas jovens, Elizabeta, e um outra jovem, de cabelos lisos até metade das costas, eles eram tão loiros, que o espanhol quase podia jurar que semelhavam-se ao branco, sua pele era pálida, e no rosto trazia uma cicatriz na bochecha direita.

Assim aquele que carregava saíra da carruagem, Francis, trajava com uma imponente bata preta que ia até o chão, insistiu que o cavaleiro entrasse com ele na ilustre moradia, pois se tratava também de seu guarda.

- ...Senhor... – Sussurrava o cavaleiro, para se o caso alguma das senhoritas que o acompanhavam por aquela moradia ouvisse, não podia aparentar faltar o mínimo que seja em respeito a um cardial, mesmo que fosse um velho amigo seu.

Mostrando um conhecimento do outro esplêndido, só a sua chamada já faz a entender o francês o que gostaria de questionar.

- Quero-te por perto, ou preferes uma fogueira...?

Porém Antonio o entendeu, devia então permanecer ao lado do francês, até que 'a poeira do herege' chegasse aos chãos e se misturasse com a terra suja.

Sendo assim, o mouro se ocupou em observar o lugar que estava. Para uma pessoa comum, ou outro servo da inquisição menos vivido, aquela casa poderia parecer um grande labirinto, mas para ele, que crescerá em um castelo, era só uma casa com corredores demais.

Porém mais do que a insistente decoração algo fúnebre, pois sempre achou as decorações católicas assim, algo que realmente lhe deixava inquieto era essa tal jovem da cicatriz...Desde o momento que chegaram ela não tirara, mesmo discretamente, os olhos dos recém-chegados.

Por um fugaz momento pensou em por a mão na espada que trazia na cintura, sem embainhá-la, em sinal de aviso...

Mas logo mudou de ideia, sua própria religião sempre lhe ensinara a grande importância e valor das mulheres*(*Conceito, claramente distorcido com os séculos, infelizmente), não importa o que diziam os católicos sobre terem decline malévolo.

Além do que... Algo nela...Lhe era perturbadoramente familiar.

- É neste cômodo que se encontra Sr. Kirkland – Informou Elizabeta.

- ...Se precisarem, estaremos no cômodo ao lado, para atender-lhes – Informou a outra jovem.

E numa última reverencia, se retiraram.

- ...Ficarás aqui fora, sim Antonio? – Confiou o francês assim que as duas serventes sumiram de vista – Tenho assuntos importantes para a igreja a tratar, não quero que te metas, para não meter-te em mais problemas, oui, mon cher?

- Ah...Certo... – Concordou sem graça – Aguardarei na porta então...

- Não seja tolo mon ami! Notei como observava aquela loira serviçal, n ao perca tempo e vá atrás dela, o amour não espera~ - Terminou com uma flerte piscadela.

- ... Sabes que não deveria falar assim sendo um cardeal...

- Nunca quis ser um – Deu de ombros – Sabes que foi uma 'compra' de minha família, e bem, outra hora falamos disso, tenho que entrar, mas eu realmente prefiro que não aguardes na porta...

E sem mais dialogar, adentrou ao recinto, ao tempo que o espanhol fechou as portas, estranhado da atitude do amigo.

Observou ao redor... Achava de má educação simplesmente sair andando pela casa como se nada...Talvez realmente devesse ir atrás das jovens de antes...

Porém tais pensamentos foram logo desvanecidos de sua mente, ao dar um único passo, e a sua frente, distante, mas visível devido a uma impertinente tocha que se acendera sozinha, no momento que uma pena azulada a tocou.

Aquele olhar amendoado...Aquele cabelos com aquele fio solto... O herege, que lhe dera a liberdade.

Era Lovino Vargas...

.

.

.

**Capítulo 9 – Eu Peço Que Salve Meu Povo**

.

.

.


	9. Eu Peço Que Salve Meu Povo

**ATENÇÂO – Leia por favor - ATENÇÂO**

**ESTA HÍSTORIA NÂO ESTÀ AQUI PARA CRITICAR RELIGIÃO, ELA TRATA DE UM MOMENTO HISTORICO QUE EXISTIU, E PONTO**

**Os pontos e opiniões retratados aqui, REMETE-SE A ÉPOCA EM QUESTÃO.**

**Lembre-se, Tsuki respeita sua religião.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 9 – Eu Peço Que Salve Meu Povo**

.

.

.

- Então... Fico feliz que tenhas conseguido escapar com vida...

Lovino observava irritado os próprios pés, e vez ou outra a grama que se estendia na colina atrás da grande moradia.

Assim que virá Antonio no corredor daquele lugar, rapidamente entrou em pânico, e tentou fugir.

O problema é que o espanhol logo o alcançou sem problemas.

- ... Por que estas aqui? – Apenas fez outro questionamento, de forma rude.

O cavaleiro encontrava deitado a seu lado, sob a fria grama, vendo o céu cinzento quase sem estrelas, nunca imaginou que voltaria a encontrar aquele italiano, ainda mais em um lugar como este.

- ...Eu que devia perguntar-te isso...

- Não vejo por que devia responder-te isso...

O espanhol apenas sorriu de lado, esse tal Lovino era realmente incrível, não só havia fugido da inquisição por duas vezes, uma sendo sua culpa, como também tinha coragem suficiente de ser mal-educado justamente com o homem que lhe poupou a vida. Simplesmente fascinante!

- Certo... Só estranho... Estando com um nobre inglês ligado a realeza... Eu não estranharia se até mesmo se trata de um candidato ao trono... Ele sabe que...

- Claro que sabe – Disse cortante, abraçando os próprios pés contra o corpo - ...Não pensa denunciar-me... Agora, pensa?

- Nossa, que rápida mudança de personalidade.

- N-não estou brincando! – Exclamou irritado, chamando a atenção de um ser vendado que observava a janela naquele momento.

- Sei que não, mas não penso em denunciar-te... – Fechou os olhos respirando fundo – Se fosses pego, eu seria morto também, pois você acabaria me denunciando a Inquisição...

- Eu jamais faria isso! – Defendeu-se veemente, levantando-se.

Antonio, no entanto, não se exaltou pela resposta do outro, nem sequer abriu os olhos.

- Sim, você denunciaria.

- Claro que nã-

- ...Sob a tortura deles...Você denunciaria...Verdades que não existem, diria culpados os inocentes – Fechou ambas as mãos com força, cravando suas unhas na mesma - ... Não há escapatória.

Contra tal depoimento, Lovino não teve o que contradizer, tornando a sentar-se, de cabeça baixa.

- ... E mesmo com tudo isso... – Seguiu o espanhol -... Não consigo entender como ainda consegues rezar para esta igreja...

Lovino surpreendeu-se com o comentário, virando-se outra vez a Antonio.

- ...Como se atreve... – Ofendeu-se – Mesmo que tenhas salvo minha vida, não podes blasfemar dessa forma! E...

- Eu não pertenço a essa igreja... – O italiano calou-se nesse instante, enquanto abria boca e olhos surpresos – Não pertenço a essa crença...

Notou como o italiano começou a afastar-se devido a tal revelação, evidentemente assustado.

- Não sou um de vocês... –Quase engatinhou atrás do italiano.

O cavaleiro buscou inutilmente a luz no céu escuro daquela noite, como se sua luz lhe ajudasse a seguir falando, mas era tudo negro ao seu redor.

- ... Nessa situação... – Continuou – Para a Inquisição, para sua igreja... Eu devo estar no mesmo patamar de um demônio...

Ao ouvir esta última palavra, o italiano fechou os olhos com força, enquanto também cerrava suas mãos.

- ... Mas quem sabe... Mesmo um demônio – Segurou os ombros de Lovino, para surpreendê-lo, e fazê-lo abrir os olhos amendoados - ... Tenha mais fé do que aqueles que se dizem clero.

- ... E-eu...

O soltou, voltando a seu lugar.

- Sou mouro, por isso vivo as sombras dos mais fortes do que eu... Para que não morra como todos os demais... Posso parecer vil e sujo para você, para a tua igreja... Todavia, para mim, és tua igreja a verdadeira abjeta... Pois és ela – observou a palma de suas mãos, com algo de nojo - ... Que suja minhas mãos com sangue servil...

Lovino, abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes, porém não conseguiu que palavra nenhuma saísse de seus lábios.

Sempre ouvirá atrocidades sobre os mouros, todas de uma baixeza atroz , tão atroz como a de todos os outros que atreviam-se em ter outra crença que não a da santíssima Igreja.

Mas...

Tomou-se de coragem, e contrariando o que sempre lhe ensinaram, aproximou-se do jovem de morena pele, segurando-lhe ambas as mãos com as suas próprias, notando que elas estavam sujas de sangue, devido à força que aquele exercerá contra elas.

E incrivelmente para Lovino, o sangue do mouro era vermelho... Como o seu, como era o de seu irmão... Como de todos os que tem sua fé...

- ...Não culpe minha crença... Pelos erros daqueles que á sujam...Não culpe os céus pelos erros da terra...

E Antonio sorriu, ruborizando ao instante o italiano, que soltou-o nervoso.

Nunca imaginou que um mulçumano pudesse sorrir dessa forma...

- Eu tinha razão... – Quase sussurrou, passando delicadamente a mão sobre a bochecha esquerda de Lovino, como para ter certeza de que era real – Eres realmente fascinante...

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10 – Salve os Pobres Tão Só**

.

.

.

* * *

Review's! REVIEW'S! EU não creeeio que essa fic tem review's O_O -Impressionada-

Vaya, sorpresa XD~

**Ah, e eu fiz um Deviant Art =D (Na verdade, eu já tinha um, só que só postei coisas agora XDD)**  
**Quem acompanha minha fic dos Estados vai gostar ^^**  
**Segue o link o/**

**h t t p : / / kimonohi-tsuki . deviantart . com**


	10. Eu Peço Que Salve os Pobres Tão Só

**Fic feito com base nos Sweet Demon Hetalia**

**SE O FINAL DESSA HISTÓRIA SERÁ "FELIZ", OU "TRISTE", DEPENDERA DOS LEITORES.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 10 – Eu Peço Que Salve os Pobres Tão Só**

.

.

.

Alfred respirava pesadamente, entre resmungos, como se estivesse mal humorado, ou mesmo entediado, enquanto observava a janela com atenção.

- ...Maldição...Enquanto eles estiverem lá embaixo, eu não posso sair... – Reclamava - ...E mesmo se eu desmaia-se um deles... Hmm... Não...Só causaria mais tumulto...

Tornou a reclamar, abandonando a única saída viável daquele cômodo, e voltando a monumental cama que se encontrava no centro do cômodo.

Mal havia se aconchegado desgostoso no leito, retirou sua negra venda, revelando olhos azuis, que em um rápido instante tornaram-se rubro sangue, a igual que seu cabelo loiro tomava o tom negro.

Sem parecer muito interessado, observou as paredes dos cômodos, até que focou a visão no piso, fazendo em seguida uma expressão de desgosto.

- ... É um francês... – Murmurou - ... Parece ser Cardial, ou algo assim...

Sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais fria, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Shit Iggy, como se um estúpido francês fosse saber onde Matt está... – Abriu os olhos lentamente, perdido em pensamentos - ... Se ao menos...Não o tivéssemos perdido... Não estaríamos aqui nessas terras que cheiram a carnificina.

Silenciou-se de repente, olhando para a porta, e rapidamente buscou com a mão sua venda, e tornou a coloca-lá, voltando a ter uma aparência mais humana e poucos segundos depois, uma batida foi ouvida do outro lado da madeira.

- Senhor posso... – Era a voz de Elizabeta

- ... Sim...Pode entrar... – Disse sem emoção, e a porta foi aberta – Se for o 'remédio' , não vou tomar agora, obrigado.

- A não Senhor – Seguiu a jovem, evidente acostumada com as mudanças de humor do jovem – Sr. Kirkland me disse para vir vê-lo assim que seu convidado chegasse...

Ouviu como os passos se aproximavam até a cama, e as cobertas eram ajeitadas sobre seu corpo.

- hmm...Por que..?

- Para verificar se o senhor estava a pensar em fazer algo precipitado, ou mesmo estúpido.

Alfred soltou um urro de frustração, cobrindo o rosto com o suave travesseiro do leito.

- Aaaah! Maldito Iggy! Me conhece bem demais...- E logo notando o que havia falado - N-não que eu realmente estivesse...!

Mas já era tarde, a bela servente já estava rindo, enquanto se adiantava para fechar as janelas do quarto.

- Sim, ao ver ele conhece, sim senhor.

- ..É verdadeiramente um incomodo...

- Não creio meu senhor, só quer dizer-te que lhe importa, ao seu modo, que se preocupa...

Sentou-se.

- ... Por isso é incomodo...

-...Senhor? – A jovem morena observou atentamente como o mais novo de seus senhores apertava as mãos com força, com raiva, observava atentamente.

Não sabia muito sobre ele... Muito menos sobre o Senhor Kirkland, além de que eram nobres da Inglaterra, com invejáveis contatos e excelente posição, nunca teve a ousadia de questionar mais, sendo que devia a vida ao senhor daquela casa, que a salvará das garras da inquisição, quando toda a sua vila estava sendo vigiada, desde então, por gratidão, e por proteção, decidirá seguir servindo essa família...

Embora, realmente não sabia se os dois eram irmãos, primos, ou tivessem qualquer outra ligação sanguínea, era todo um mistério, o qual, provavelmente o único que tinha a resposta era Heracles, um estranho feiticeiro, que estava com eles quando começou sua vida de servente.

- ...Arthur... – Começou a falar repentinamente, captando a atenção da mulher - ...Pensa que tem que nós proteger... Desde que éramos pequenos...E até antes disso... Desde aquele bosque maldito... Ele prometeu que o faria...

Sentiu seu coração apertar com tais palavras, junto a uma aflição ao ver como o jovem loiro feria as próprias mãos graças a suas unhas, e um pequeno fio de sangue começava a se ver.

- S-senhor por favor...! – Adiantou-se algo assustada até a cama, deixando a janela entreaberta.

No mesmo instante que vira o sangue, ela havia se lembrado de Gilbert, aquele albino inconveniente que a pouco menos de um ano, tinha sido trago por Heracles, cheio de hematomas, ferimentos, e apensar de ser um vampiro, demorou meses para curar-se totalmente... Preocupava-lhe que instantes antes, Gilbert ficou agitado, dizendo algo confuso sobre o sangue do sujeito moreno que acompanhava o cardeal, por algum motivo devia ter-se ferido, e instantaneamente isso chamou a atenção do Vampiro.

Tivera que deixar Heracles junto a ele para que não fizesse nenhuma idiotice enquanto tinha subido para ver seu jovem senhor, tudo que não precisava agora era, justamente, mais sangue...

Limpou nervosamente a mão do jovem demônio, que estava distraído demais observando novamente o chão do lugar, como para notar o nervosismo da jovem.

Se ao menos Roderich ainda vivesse ali... Pensava, ele era um jovem cortes e fino, que vivera ali até algumas semanas antes de Gilbert aparecer. Sublime violinista, que sabia muito bem como se portar... Nessas situações, em que tinha que lidar com aquele estourado e estúpido Vampiro, sentia realmente muita falta do músico.

Ela não sabia...

- Pode ir... – Disse repentinamente uma seca voz, que apenas por estar os dois naquele cômodo, pode liga-la ao senhor loiro.

Essas mudanças de humor repentino às vezes ainda a pegavam desprevenida, sem ter muito que contestar, recolheu o pequeno pano manchado, decidia a queima-lo assim que saísse do lugar, e de uma reverencia, por simples costume, já que deduzirá por aquela venda que usava, que não devia ser provido de visão, outro quesito que nunca questionará, e saiu apresada, trancando a gran porta do lugar.

Mas o demônio sim enxergava, e mesmo vendado, só não tinha visto a reverencia, por que estava ocupado demais observando o que acontecia no cômodo abaixo dele...Onde um inglês encontrava-se com um jovem clero.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 11 – Eu Peço Que Olhe Por Nós**

.

.

.

* * *

Obrigado pelos review's! ^^~


	11. Eu Peço Que Olhe Por Nós

**ATENÇÂO – Leia por favor - ATENÇÂO**

**ESTA HÍSTORIA NÂO ESTÀ AQUI PARA CRITICAR RELIGIÃO, ELA TRATA DE UM MOMENTO HISTORICO QUE EXISTIU, E PONTO**

**Os pontos e opiniões retratados aqui, REMETE-SE A ÉPOCA EM QUESTÃO.**

**Lembre-se, Tsuki respeita sua religião.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 11 – Eu Peço Que Olhe Por Nós**

.

.

.

Era realmente muito bonita, porém ao mesmo tempo, a insistência em manter-lhe o olhar fixo estava começando a incomodá-lo...

O cardial tossiu ligeiramente, para chamar a atenção de seu anfitrião, que não demorou em notar o motivo do incomodo, sorrindo de lado.

- ... Você já pode ir, Mary... – Disse por trás de sua xícara de chá á sua servente de claríssimos cabelos loiros, e cicatriz no rosto.

A mesmo lançou um último olhar ao francês, antes de recolher a louça suja de este, e numa má reverencia retirar-se do cômodo com bater de pés.

- É uma jovem...Realmente...Er... Intrigante... – Comentou o francês assim que a porta fora fechada num grande estralo - Embora mon ami, deva dizer que creio que não está sabendo como educar suas servas...

- Digamos que ela não esta acostumada a essa posição – Disse sem muito interesse lançando um olhar de esguelha ao teto do lugar.

- Oooh! Era uma nobre por acaso? ~ - Se inclinou para frente interessado, com um sorriso nada clérigo no rosto, roçando ao pervertido - Não me diga que a usurpaste de algum outro nobre inglês~ Ou mesmo espanhol!

- Não diga besteiras! – Exaustou-se, quase deixando seu chá cair sobre si mesmo.

- Ooooora~ Não é necessário que fiques tão tenso mon ami~ Por que não aproveita minha presença aqui~ e faça sua confissão á mim~ - Lançou-lhe uma piscadela.

E imediatamente, o mais novo sentiu-se enojado.

- Eu jamais a faria com um sujeito como você – Sentenciou irritado com voz seca, de fato, tal era sua irritação que por instantes até mesmo achou ver um brilho avermelhado naqueles olhos jade, claro que deduziu ser reflexo de alguma chama que iluminava o ambiente.

- Bem, mon ami – Tornou a se acomodar em sua cadeira, apreciando a decoração rica daquele cômodo – Se não me quer confessar nada, não tem nenhum apelo religioso, e nem mesmo veio discutir sobre o incomum pedido de seu Rei, não vejo por que solicitou uma conversa comigo cher...

- Inquisição – Sentenciou, chocando sua xícara contra uma mesinha de centro entre ambos, e sob tal dizer, o olhar do clero tornou-se pela primeira vez, mais serio - ... Está envolvido, não está?

- Pertencendo a Igreja mon ami, não vejo como não estar.

Arthur fechou os olhos, num longo e pesado suspiro, porém logo tornou a abri-los, atento.

- No entanto, soube que um velho amigo seu for morto por ela.

- Enforcado – Concluiu com o olhar algo penoso.

- ... Interferência sua? Para que ao menos não fosse à fogueira?

- Exatamente.

- Enforcar para uma morte rápida em vez das chamas, ainda assim, seu corpo não devia ser 'purificado' ? Não queimaram seu cadáver depois?

- ...Essa era a intenção – Entrecerrou os olhos, encarando as xícaras sobre a mesa – No entanto, chovia muito, uma tempestade, e seu corpo desapareceu, provavelmente caiu no lago...

- Suponho que... – Seguiu o inglês, tornando a analisar atento o teto do recinto. – Disseram que tal fenômeno ocorreu devido à 'feitiçaria' do acusado, mesmo que ele já estivesse morto.

- ...E por isso, todos na cidade ficaram com medo de busca-lo... – Acrescentou, confirmando – Mesmo eu, os carrascos, e o cavaleiro do inquisidor, não conseguimos encontra-lo...Simplesmente desapareceu.

- Entendo...

- Você parece muito bem informado Arthur Kirkland...

O inglês então voltou toda a sua atenção ao francês a sua frente, numa fria troca de olhares.

- O que escuto em sua voz, é desconfiança Francis Bonnefoy?

- Talvez – levantou-se, ficando de pé ao lado de frente ao nobre – Como sabe de todos esses acontecimentos?

- Não vejo por que a surpresa, é meu dever informar ao meu rei o que a santidade Papal, o espanhol, tem feito.

- Ainda assim...

- Não em subestime Francis – Alertou – Não sou aquela criançinha que você conheceu, tenho meus meios para alcançar meus objetivos e...

Dessa vez, Francis teve quase a nítida certeza de ver um brilho rubro nos olhos do mais novo, estando apenas alguns palmos de distancia deste.

- ... Te aconselho a não aproximar-te nem mais um passo... As paredes dessa casa têm olhos...

- Não seriam ouvidos cher?

- Não – Sentenciou sério – Olhos...

Um estranho calafrio recorreu o corpo do francês , observando para todos os lados do cômodo, tentando entender a que vinha o aviso do inglês, sem entender, mas evidentemente intimado, e com uma recente impressão de que de fato estavam sendo observados, voltou a sua poltrona, decidido a dissimular o que acontecerá nesses últimos instantes.

- Então – Decidiu voltar o assunto, tossindo de leve, e perdendo um erguer de sobrancelhas do inglês em direção ao teto, como se estivesse dando um aviso a alguém – O que é que me trás aqui?

Ao instante que Francis voltou a encara-lo, Arthur voltou seu olhar para ele.

- ... Estou à procura de uma pessoa.

- ...Uma pessoa? – Ergueu a sobrancelha interessado.

- Exatamente, receio que, sendo da inquisição, talvez o tenha visto... Ou mesmo preso – Terminou secamente.

- Andas metido com culpados por acaso mon Cher? – Sorriu de lado.

- Sabes tão bem quanto eu Bonnefoy, que qualquer um é culpado diante do tribunal da santa Inquisição – Suspirou pesadamente – E nesse mar de desconfiança e medo que se afunda este país, temo que um simples jovem viajando sozinho, pode ser facilmente confundindo com algum ser perigoso.

- Tens certa razão. E quem sério esse jovem?

- És parte de minha...Família - Desviou o olhar, encarando agora a mesa de centro – Devido a problemas de... Sucessão, ele acabou fugindo, e agora estou a sua procura...

O clero não respondeu, dando deixa par que o nobre seguisse.

- ... Ele é jovem, loiro como nós, já devem estar algo mais compridos... Quiçá na altura dos seus - Acrescentou com repulsa – Tem olhos azuis, meio violáceos... Não conhece muito do mundo...

Fechou os olhos, massageando preocupadas as temporas.

- ...É um bom rapaz, mas isso não me acalma...

- ...De fato – Continuou o francês – Não são bons tempos para um jovem viajar só por ai...No entanto, sinto informar-te que não tenho quaisquer informação sobre um rapaz assim, o único loiro, além de ti, que tenho visto ultimamente, és o irmão mais novo de Gilbert.

- Tentando amenizar o que a inquisição o fez? – Questionou com ironia.

- Receio que isso é impossível... – Entrecerrou os olhos – Só estamos tentando deixa-lo no...'caminho certo', para que não padeça como o irmão.

Bonnefoy levantou-se, lançando um olhar sério em direção a Kirkland.

- Em honra aos velhos tempos, dou-te minha palavra de que te informarei caso tenhas alguma informação sobre este jovem, de graça*...?

(* Sua Graça, ou "graça" pode se referir ao nome da pessoa.)

- Matthew..

- Matthew, se o encontrar.

- ... Avisará a mim, antes da igreja? – Questionou de cenho franzido.

E para sua surpresa, Francis sorriu abertamente.

- O que você acha..?

E alegando ter importantes compromissos para ainda aquela noite, cumprimentou seu velho amigo, e saiu só em busca de Antonio, deixando Arthur acompanhado somente de seus próprios pensamentos, e o olhar que o observava.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 12 – Eu Peço Que Salve os Proscritos.**

.

.

.


	12. Eu Peço Que Salve os Proscritos

**Fic feito com base nos Sweet Demon Hetalia**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 12 – Eu Peço Que Salve os Proscritos**

.

.

.

Longe daquela nobre moradia, afastado da cidade, nos arredores do campo, numa singela moradia, encontravam-se dois seres, que apesar do entrar da noite, seguiam acordados, mantendo uma conversação.

De frente a um forno feito de pedras, estava um homem alto, de porte forte, cabelos loiros bem curtos que em parte caiam sobre seu rosto, em parte jogados para trás, possuía olhos azuis bem claros, e os maltinha bem ocupado naquilo que cozinhava, enquanto conversava com seu, 'convidado'.

Seu acompanhante estava a pouca distancia, sentado numa simples mesa de madeira bruta, que possuía apenas três cadeiras. Também era loiro, porém seus cabelos chegavam quase a seus ombros, meio ondulados na ponta, possuía um porte bem menor, e mais frágil que seu anfitrião. E possuía olhos azuis estranhamente puxados para o violeta.

- ... Muito...Obrigado por tudo – Agradecia uma vez mais o menor, timidamente, enquanto comia a comida que lhe estava sendo preparada. -... E...Senhor. Ludwig cozinhas... Muito bem.

- ..Tudo bem, e não é nada... – Disse simplesmente, ainda e costas – Um... Amigo... Que me ensinou.

- Hmmm...

A conversa, no entanto, era bem monótona.

-...Desculpe-me... Se... Ah...Pareço ingrato, mas... Por que o senhor me ajudou?

Um breve silencio voltou a se formar após tais dizeres, o de olhos violetas movendo-se incomodo em sua cadeira.

- ... Você estava caído a beira da estrada, perto do bosque, o que esperava que eu fizesse...? – Respondeu simplesmente, vendo-o de canto de olho.

- ...Bem...S-sim...Mas...Ah...Er...Algo...Algo assim...M-mas eu não fiz nada de errado! – Se apressou a dizer.

- Não falei nada.

- ...Ah.. .- Respirou fundo, mão é como se realmente tivesse alguma coisa para perder... - ... Eu estou fugindo...

Ludwig trouxe o que cozinhava a mesa, que rangeu levemente com o peso de sua panela, mais pelo peso do objeto, do que pelo que trazia dentro, e logo encarando o menor, que se sentia ainda mais nervoso.

- .. . E-eu... fui escolhido como sucessor de minha família... – Explicou de cabeça baixa, não tinha realmente mais nada a perder, ao ponto de contar sua vida a um estranho - ...No lugar do meu irmão... Ele nasceu para isso... Mas... Um dia tivemos um... Grave acidente num bosque... E... De-desde então, o julgaram incapaz de assumir essa posição...

Ludwig começou a comer também, uma espécie de caldo de alguns poucos legumes, ainda assim, prestando suma atenção no que o jovem viajante dizia.

- Esse... Esse é um posto pra ele... Eu não... Teria a coragem... – Aperta a borda da mesa – Nem a força...

- Por isso resolveu fugir...? – Acrescentou seco o dono da humilde casa.

- E-eu sei q-que pode parecer covardia...M-mas... Eu não acho justo o que fizeram com ele! –Disse com mais força, surpreendendo o outro – Eu confio nele! Sei que mesmo depois do que lhe aconteceu, ele é capaz disso!

Ao notar que havia se empolgado, volta a abaixar a cabeça envergonhado, tornando a comer.

- ...Então... Se você desaparecesse, não teriam escolha...?

-... É...E assim... Também poderia buscar uma forma...Um jeito de ajudar meu irmão... – E em seguida diminuiu a voz a um suave sussurro – E a mim mesmo...

- Nessa caso, eres muito corajoso – O jovem levantou a cabeça ao comentário – Ou muito tolo.

- ...Nosso...Nosso tutor – Aguentou como pode a vontade de chorar, seus olhos no entanto já tornando-se algo brilhosos – Sempre se culpou por não.. Por não poder ajuda-lo... Buscar alguma forma de... – suspirou – Sua posição nunca permitiu isso... Eu só queria poder... De algum modo...

- Mas, não são bons tempos para se andar sozinho por ai, é perigoso.

- ...Falas...Da Inquisição não é?

Notou visivelmente que Ludwig fez uma expressão algo transtornada com a menção deste nome.

- ...Disse que...Te chamas Matthew, não é? – Questionou, fechando os olhos com força, com dor.

- ... S-sim..

- ...Aconselho-te a... – Levantou-se bruscamente – Esquecer-te de tudo isso, e voltar a sua família...

- M-mas eu... Tenho que fazer isso..

- Pensas em acabar morto em público? – Quase berrava Ludwig, sobressaltando e assustando o jovem que recebia – Pensas que esto ajudará em algo sua família? Cres que seu irmão não sofrerás por isso?

Deteu-se, notando a expressão assustada no rosto do de olhos violaces, suspirou pesadamente, passando os cabelos para trá scom frustração,e dando as costas a mesa.

- ... Desculpe-me...Me ...Excedi..

E sem mais, saiu para outro cômodo daquela pequena casa.

- Tudo...Bem... – Disse simplesmente, mesmo que o outro já não pudesse ouvi-lo.

Neste instante, seus olhos brilharam ao notar a presença de mais alguém além dos dois loiros.

Uma presença não humana.

Que seguiu o dono daquele lugar, no formato de uma pequena e fragil pena branca.

Seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos a tal visão, definitivamente, este era um ótimo lugar para que sua presença não fosse descoberta por Arthur.

Devia graças a este anjo.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 13 – Eu Peço Seu Nome**

.

.

.

* * *

Muito obrigado a Elipse Writer, por estar acompanhando esta história! realmente achei q ninguém leria isso ^^'


	13. Eu Peço Seu Nome

.

.

.

**Capítulo 13 - Eu Peço Seu Nome**

.

.

.

- ... Então... Eras um nobre...?

- ... Quase isso... - O espanhol conversara de forma entretida com seu antigo prisioneiro, tudo nessa situação lhe era tão... Surreal...

Fazia quase uma década que alguém não conversava assim consigo, salvo Francis e Gilbert, alguém que mal conhecia... Alguém que quase levara a morte... Alguém que... Realmente se interessara por sua história...

Sentia-se realmente humano! Sentia-se vivo!

Lovino Vargas...

- ... Deve... Ter sido muito duro... Eu... Bem... - Lovino esmagava a grama com suas mãos enquanto falava -... Sei como é...

- Sabe?

- Claro!... Eu também... Perdi alguém da minha família – Parecia querer transformar a grama em pó com as mãos -...E Eu fui...Acusado de heresia... –Respirou fundo - ...Se como é... Todos terem...Asco de você...E... POR QUE ESTÁ TÂO PERTO?

Alarmou-se, ao notar que o cavaleiro sairá de seu lugar, para sentar-se quase de seu lado, a menos de um metro de distancia.

- Eu queria poder ver-te de mais perto – Sorriu – Eres tão adorave-

- Chiigiii! BASTARDOOO! – E de um forte soco no rosto, a frase do espanhol foi interrompida, ao instante que voo uma distancia considerável – M-maldição...! Esqueci de controlar a força...!

Estava se levantando para avaliar o estrago causado, quando uma voz fez que se estacasse.

- Sacrebleu mon ami! Que aconteceu?

Congelou, conhecia essa voz... Era a mesma voz do clero que estava com o espanhol quando o levava para sua condenação... E o medo logo cresceu dentro de seu peito, o que aconteceria se esse sujeito o visse ali? Ou...O que...Aconteceria com Antonio por tê-lo encoberto.

E por que estava tão preocupado com o bem- estar desse mouro?

Recobrou o controle sob suas pernas, quando ainda caído no chão, perto da entrada da moradia, o cavaleiro sentou-se, e sutilmente com a mão do outro lado do muro, onde antes se encontravam, fez sinal com a mão para que Lovino fugisse.

Estava preocupado, ainda assim cumpriu o conselho, fugindo o mais silencioso que pode para a escuridão da noite.

- ... Pode me explicar o que significa isso mon ami? Deixo-te aqui para não meter-te mais em problemas, e quando saio a sua busca, és lançado a minha frente? Que estava a fazer?

- Ah...Eu...- Tentava pensar em algo, ao tempo que se levantava, e massageava a área atingida – Ah...A servente...! Eu fui conversar com ela mais...Não acabou muito bem...

E para seu grande alívio, e constrangimento, o francês desatou a rir.

- Ah! Sua abo-rdagem de-ve ter sido – tentava falar entre risos – Realmente péssima para chegar a isso mon Cher!

- ...É... Eu acho que sim...

- Ai Ai... Mas eu tinha razão, Kirkland realmente não sabe como educar seus criados... Mas – O loiro sorriu amplamente, passando a mão pelo ombro de seu amigo – Eu posso dar-te algumas dicas~ se quiseres mon cher~

- Er... Não precisa... Obrigado Francis- Quero dizer, senhor!

O nobre apenas bagunçou o cabelo do moreno com tal comentário, enquanto o encaminhava em direção carruagem que tinham usado para chegar àquele incomum local.

- Estamos só nós dois cher, pode me chamar só de "Francis"

Embora, estivesse equivocado, pois cada um de seus passos até seu transporte era fielmente seguidos por um olhar escarlate, que ansiava sangue.

Antonio já estava sob seu cavalo negro, quando o clero tornou a falar.

- Creio que esta é uma boa oportunidade para visitarmos o irmão de Ludwig.. . - falou de repente.

- Seu irmão...? Por que? – Virou-se preocupado - Soube de algo?

- Não... Mas faz muito que não o vejo, da última vez que o vi, estava no mercado da praza, resmungando alguma coisa como "Vargas".

A menção disso, Antonio quase caiu de seu cavalo.

- V-Vargas disse? - Sobressaltou-se, esse nome...

- Sim... Para mim parece ser um nome, mas sabes como não sou bom para recordar essas informações – Franziu as sobrancelhas – Sabe algo a respeito...?

- Ah..N-não! - Apressou-se a dizer – Realmente não... Mas realmente... Acho que uma visita para tentarmos conversar com ele seria... Um bom negocio.

Mesmo um tanto desconfiado, aceitou, entrando na carruagem, tomando como rumo à moradia do antes mencionado.

Há distancia realmente não era muita, Ludwig morava mais afastado da cidade, igual que a nobre moradia de Arthur. O Céu parecia ainda mais negro, e o vento intensificava-se quase que com crueldade, balançando as árvores e levantando a terra da estrada, dificultando e muito a visão do espanhol, que não possuía quaisquer proteção.

Fazia o que podia para tranquilizar seu cavalo, faltava pouco para chegarem a seu destino, e então poderiam se abrigar por um tempo até que os ventos se tranquilizassem.

No entanto, de um momento a outro, viu algo inesperado surgir a sua frente, em meio à estrada. Um grande vulto, e enormes coisas a seu lado que mais pareciam asas de um morcego gigante.

Espantou-se de sobremaneira, porém não mais que sua montaria, que acelerou, relinchou com força, balançando a cabeça sem parar.

- Antonio! Esta tudo bem...? -

- Sid! N-não faça isso! Calma! É só o ven-

Porém sua frase foi brutalmente cortada, quando o vulto se tornou mais próximo, e menor, logo de um forte som de colisão, o cavalo pisando com força sobre algo, junto a uma das rodas da carruagem, o som de uma dor aguda, e um algo rolando pra beira da estrada.

A montaria parou, a carruagem foi aberta, onde o francês saiu e analisou com algo de distancia o que tinham atingido.

Um corpo ensanguentado.

- I-isso é...E-esse é.. .M-mathew!

.

.

.

**Capítulo 14 – Eu Peço Que Me Atenda**

.

.

.

* * *

Eu queria muito escrever um atropelamento de carruagem, desde que vi num anime uma vez =O  
Vocês podem achar que não, mas é uma coisa beem feia =x

É pequeno, mas espero que esteja bom ;D


	14. Eu Peço Que Me Atenda

.

.

.

**Capítulo 14 – Eu Peço Que Me Atenda**

.

.

.

A jovem de loiros cabelos, quase brancos, cujo rosto carregava uma cicatriz, estava ainda mais pálida que o normal, com suas costas contra uma das paredes do longo corredor.

Passava uma das mãos na testa, quase com desespero, um suor gélido, que lhe escorria lentamente pelo rosto.

- Maldição... – Praguejava num fio de voz, escorregando devagar até o chão frio. –Maldição..Malditos ventos que trazem o odor a sangue a esta casa...

Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, começando a respirar com dificuldade.

- ...Dessa forma não...Posso manter essa aparência... – Resmungava, ao tempo que seus cabelos se tornavam cada vez mais escuros, e pareciam desaparecer como a luz durante a noite, tornando-se cada vez mais, e mais curtos – T-tenho que as-sair, antes que Eli-za me veja...

Profanado isso, levantou-se com dificuldade tentando seguir pelo corredor...

Seu corpo tomando uma aparência mais esguia, cabelos curtos e castanhos, onde um único fio se sobressaltava de sua frente, tomou a forma de um homem.

- ... A situação parece estar realmente complicada para você Roderich... – Ouviu, assustando-se, mais logo identificou o dono de tal comentário, sem que fosse necessário virar-se.

- Creio que... Realmente desprezas sua vida, vindo debochar-te de mim em uma situação assim... – Seus olhos agora sob uma tonalidade entre o violeta e o rubro.

- Talvez, mas Arthur que me mandou, por mais que sua dor lhe deleite, prefere evitar que tenhas... Uma recaída. Ou será... Que deseja que outro humano seja condenado por sua causa...?

Nenhum segundo a mais, Heracles que antes falava, possuía a garganta presa entre as mãos do vampiro, que o observava com muito mais do que ódio, após essas palavras, o grego, no entanto, seguia impassível.

- Pois penso que seu sangue já me será um ótimo alimento – Anunciou tétrico abrindo a boca, onde eram totalmente visíveis dois longos caninos, tamanho superior aos demais dentários.

- ...Sinto informar-lhe, mas eu opino diferente – Estacou, pois esta voz não vinha do corpo que empunha, e sim atrás de si, junto ao som de passos – Imagino que deve estar faminto Roderich, mas não seria prudente desconta-la em Heracles.

Virou-se, ainda sem soltá-lo, porém afrouxando seu aperto.

Arthur caminhava a passo lento em direção à estranha dupla, parecia um tanto cansado, e em uma das mãos carregava uma taça, ao vê-la, o vampirou soltou ao instante sua presa, não exatamente pelo objeto em si, mas sim, por seu conteúdo.

Um liquido rubro e levemente viscoso.

- Ademais, acredito que meu sangue lhe agradará mais que o de um humano com dons especiais.

Por mais faminto e fraco que estivesse, o ser não se aproximou, com uma desconfiada expressão.

- ...Em troca... ? – Questionou.

- Inteligente, mesmo em um momento como esse, muito bom – Olhou fixamente para os olhos do Vampiro, que talvez por estar fraco, desviou o olhar - Quero que vigie Francis Bonnefoy, e o cavaleiro que com ele estava, Antonio.

- Não lhe trás confiança Bonnefoy? - Entrou na conversa o mago, massageado levemente seu pescoço um tanto avermelhado. – Que mal me recorde, o conheces desde pequeno.

- Não é Francis que me preocupa... – Vendo sem muito interesse como Roderich se contorce observando fixamente a taça que segurava – Não és um clero por opção, e tampouco concorda com os atos da Inquisição, metendo-se como pode as vezes para detê-la, usando-se do nome de sua família...

- Então...?

- Me preocupa que tenhas trago Antonio... O cavaleiro do Inquisidor, nesta pequena cidade... É um péssimo pressagio... – Deu um passo a frente, e entre olhares, selou o acordo com um afligido Roderich, que sem pensar mais, recebeu a taça de Arthur, e a bebeu com extasiante gosto – Um pressagio da morte.

- Como lhe disse mais cedo... Consegui ver que Sr. Matthew encontra-se por perto, muito perto... Provavelmente foi seu sangue que quebrou com a resistência de Roderich...

- Sim... Foi o que eu imaginava... – Concordou Arthur com baixa voz – Me preocupa de sobremaneira, mas agora não tenho mais forças para busca-lo...Por hoje... Foi um dia extremamente cansativo...

- Melhor que descanse, sendo um meio-demonio, ele estará bem... E mostrar-se preocupado só trará suspeitas ao Sr. Alfred, e seria muito pior se ele saísse a buscar o irmão por conta própria, devido a isso...

- Eu sei... – Suspirou pesadamente, observando de lado ao Vampiro, que ignorando a conduta, lambia com gozo o objeto que lhe fora dado, tornando a assumir a aparência albina - Irei me deitar agora... Necessito de urgente descanso.

- Já pedi para que Elizabeta arrumasse seus aposentos – Fez uma ligeira reverencia – Que tenhas uma boa noite Sr. Arthur.

E dado isso, o inglês seguiu pelo corredor, sob o olhar dos outros dois.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 15 – Nem Sei Se Posso, Mas Eu Peço**

.

.

.


	15. Nem Sei Se Posso, Mas Eu Peço

.

.

.

**Capítulo 15 – Nem Sei Se Posso, Mas Eu Peço.**

.

.

.

- Aah... – Suspirava cansado o de olhar violeta, encarando o teto de um simples quarto, com pequena cama e móveis gastos de madeira, sentindo como todo seu corpo latejava de forma pouco confortável - Se eu ainda tivesse um coração, ele teria parado a essa altura...

Tornou a fechar os olhos. Simplesmente mostrar-se consciente e bem, traria muitas suspeitas... Afinal, acabara de ser atropelado por uma pesada carruagem e seu cavalo...

Quantas vezes mais teria que morrer nessa vida?

Fez uma expressão de dor intensa ao notar que alguém abria a porta do cômodo que se encontrava.

Os passos eram leves, e logo se pararam a borda do leito, ao tempo que o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada pode ser escutado.

Seguido de mais um par de passos.

- Crês que... Ele ia sobreviver Francis?

- Não sei mon ami... Os ferimentos foram realmente bem graves e preocupantes... Sinceramente pensei que ele tivesse morrido quando o trouxemos para cá... No entanto, ainda respira...

E então, um pesado suspiro.

- ...E Ludwig...?

- Não disse nenhuma palavra, como sempre...

- ...Entendi...

- Mas ao parecer, Matthew estava aqui com ele, antes do acidente...

- Tem certeza que esse sujeito foi o que te descreveu Kirkland...?

Sobressaltou-se de sobremaneira ao ouvir o nome de seu tutor, não era possível! Não havia dito nada a Ludwig sobre o nome de sua família... E mesmo se o tivesse feito, os mesmos acabaram de dizer que o dono daquele lugar não dissera uma única palavra... Então..Como?

- Creio que sim... Arthur me disse que era um jovem de sua família. A caminho daqui, tentava recordar-me... Em outra parte de sua família, na última vez que o visitei ainda jovem, haviam nascido um par de gêmeos...E esses eram os últimos descendentes dos Kirkland's.

- ...Então o sujeito que Kirkland procura teria um irmão gêmeo?

- Hipoteticamente sim... No entanto... – Fez uma pequena pausa, deixando não só Antonio, como também Matthew, que ouvia tudo, apreensivo - ... Poucos anos depois disso, recebi a notícia que esses mesmos gêmeos, a caminho de Londres, haviam sido abordados por matadores e somente o criado havia sobrevivido...

Não houve qualquer resposta, por tanto continuou.

- ... Lembro-me que por isso Arthur foi nomeado o responsável por sua família, sendo o único descendente jovem que a ela lhe restara...

- M-mas... Como isso é possível...? Tem certeza que não haviam outros? Mesmo que distantes?

- Não... É uma família antiga, e muitos morreram precocemente devido a pragas, os demais membro são muito velhos para ter filhos.

A tensão na sala era tão densa, que poderia até mesmo ser cortada com uma adaga.

- ... Então...O jovem que Kirkland procura...

- ... Disse-me que fugiu devido a problemas de sucessão... Mas essa história não bate...

- ... Não podem ter adotado alguma criança então? Para suprir as necessidades da família...?

- Impossível... Os Kirkland jamais aceitariam um que não tivesse seu sangue para suceder...

- ... Acredita que mentia...?

- Não sei... Mas eu vou descobrir...

Matthew começara a respirara com mais força devido ao nervosismo causado por aquela conversa, maldita sorte que o condenava! Como pode ter sido descobertos, e até mesmo atropelado, justamente, por um antigo conhecido de Arthur!

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, não poderia estragar tudo! Tinha que descobrir um jeito de ajudar seu irmão, e a si mesmo! Preso eternamente dentro de um quarto, jamais alcançaria esse objetivo!

Só queria ajudar sua família... Queria poupar o sofrimento de Arthur... Que não se cansara tanto por causa deles... Que não se culpasse cada dia de sua vida pelo que aconteceu... Não era sua culpa... Eles que não tinham sido fortes o suficiente... E mesmo com a ajuda de Heracles não puderam resistir...

Lágrimas começaram a umedecer seus olhos, captando a atenção do clérigo.

Sabia que não era humano... Sabia que era proscrito, que não tinha berço algum... Seria ousadia sua então... Pedir por proteção á aqueles que amava? Não sabia se esse pedido...Tinha caimento para um ser como ele...

Nesses tempos em que humanos matavam a si mesmos de forma vil e cruel, alegando serem demônios, seres de fé dúbia... O que seria de um demônio propriamente dito? Mesmo sendo mais servil e fiel que os próprios seres humanos?

Um demônio que temia pelos seus, enquanto os 'bons' humanos entregavam seus iguais de mal beijada a morte...

Não sabia se podia, pedia pela proteção dos seus... Que não fossem mortos por sua culpa... Por sua imprudência... Por sua natureza...

- Antonio, poderia sair um instante? Tente ver se Ludwig te diz alguma coisa, mesmo que ele desconheça espanhol, acredito que você conseguirá comunicar-se com ele.

- Ah...Sim, tentarei – Passos , e o som da porta se fechando.

E assim, começou a rezar em sua mente.

Eu peço luz  
Eu peço o sol

Alguém fiel  
Alguém à amar  
Eu peço aos céus para abençoar-me...

E uma mão gentilmente acariciando sua face, com esmero, junto a um suave beijo tranquilizante em sua testa, selou seu pedido.

- Tout finira bien ...Mon Cher... (Tudo vai acabar bem, meu querido)

.

.

.

**Capítulo 16 – Eu Peço Pelos Proscritos**

.

.

.

* * *

Calmaaaaa! XD Francis não fará nada a Matt sendo cardial.

Só, enquanto seja cardial...


	16. Eu Peço Sendo Proscrita

**Malz a demora, andei meio sem tempo e pelo tamanho acabava deixando essa fic por último e...Bem, deu no que deu XDDD Mas ela já esta chegando ao fim. Espero que gostem! **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16 – Eu peço sendo proscrita**

**.**

.

.

Elizabeta suspirou cansada, guardando seu uniforme dentro de um grande armário que forrava toda uma parede, dentro de seu próprio quarto.

Não se travava do maior leito da mansão, na verdade, o oposto, só possuía além do grande móvel antigo, uma cama, uma media janela, e uma singela e velha escrivaninha.

Mas seus aposentos eram a última das preocupações dessa jovem servente, talvez nem fosse uma. Afinal, fora somente ali onde não precisava acordar incontáveis vezes em meio a noites frias para ter a certeza que ninguém bateria a sua porta e a levaria a fogueira como tantas outras vezes já haviam tentando.

Fechou sua janela com um grande estalo, tentando afastar esses pensamentos, o que recebera cruelmente da vida, simplesmente por tentar salvar... Ajudar os próximos...

No entanto, acreditava merecer este castigo, e isso era realmente pior que qualquer condenação...

...Respirou fundo, repassando mentalmente todos os seus deveres daquele dia.

Cozinhar, limpar, avisar Heracles de preparar o remédio do Sr Jones, bater em Gilbert, estudar os manuscritos que Sr. Kirkland teve a bondade de trazer-lhe, receber as visitas, bater em Gilbert, lavar a louça, ver Sr. Jones novamente,fechar todas as janelas, bater em Gilbert e deixa-lo junto a Heracles para não fazer nenhuma bobagem e... Recolocar os tapetes da casa...

Gemeu em desgosto, havia esquecido completamente destes malditos tapetes... Os retirara á pedido de seu senhor para tirar-lhes o pó, e ia recoloca-los antes da chegada da visita... No entanto, Sr. Kirkland havia lhe dito que não queria a "rã de batina" pisando em seus tapetes... Nisso Gilbert riu, e Eliza bateu nele outra vez, sendo assim tinha deixado para ordena-los mais tarde... Esquecendo completamente.

Vestia apenas um vestido simples... Algo gasto com o tempo, dos dias que ainda tinha uma vida de algumas regalias, era até algo ousado, devido ao fato de que algo do tecido que cobria seu pescoço já estava corroído e deixava sua pele á mostra.

Ainda assim estava cansada, e já era tão tarde... Decidindo então recolher as tapeçarias assim mesmo, afinal, a estas horas todos já deviam estar dormindo.

Assim sendo, deixou seu cômodo, e seguiu pelo corredor deserto, pegando uma vela de uma das luminárias que ainda não tinham se apagado completamente.

Conhecia bem aquele lugar, de tanto limpar e preserva-lo nesses meses que ali estavam. Só precisava seguir até o final do corredor, no último cômodo.

Ainda no meio do caminho, porém, seus passos pararam, virando-se para uma simples porta entreaberta.

Sim... Conhecia bem aquele lugar... Mas algumas... Algumas portas...Estavam sempre trancadas, e tudo que seu senhor havia lhe tido sobre elas era..."Nunca aproximar-te jamais".

Mas era humana... E a curiosidade lhe consumia ou ver aberta aquela porta que por tanto sempre esteve cerrada a seus olhos... Não conseguindo parar seus passos, e adentrando-o.

Era um quarto escuro, iluminado apenas com a vela que trazia. Parecia ser uma armazém de antigos manuscritos, com cuidado de não queimá-lo pegou um e aleatório e usou da educação que na juventude pode ter, para ler o que trazia em sua capa.

"Sigillis contra daemones" – Selos contra demônios em latim... o que lhe fez arrepiar. O guardou, pegando outro.

"Morati finem" Tardando o fim...

Pegou outro...

"Daemon sanguine et eorum functiones" – O sangue de demônio, e suas funções.

Esse último deixou cair de suas mãos assustada, dando alguns passos para trás, observando as fileiras e mais fileiras de manuscritos que provavelmente seguiam o mesmo tema.

E foi se afastando que bateu contra uma mesa, sentindo como seu corpo batia contra algo morno e mais macio que simples madeira.

Virou quase de um pulo ao ver que de um braço se tratava, tampando rapidamente a boca para que seu grito não acordasse ninguém.

Passou como que dez minutos tentando acalmar sua respiração, e tomando coragem iluminou aos poucos o corpo sobre a madeira.

Estava pálido, porém não totalmente frio... Talvez estivesse vivo... Ou havia acabado de morrer, no entanto em espaços muito largos de tempo o peito do ser subia e baixava como se respirasse... Mas entendia de cura, e sabia que um humano não podia viver respirando tão pouco.

"Talvez não seja um humano..."

Decidiu então ilumina-lo, abrindo a boca de sobremaneira ao vê-lo por completo.

Cabelos brancos, pele pálida... Marcas extremamente horríveis, fortes hematomas em seu pescoço como se alguém tivesse tentado enforca-lo, e outras de queimaduras meio cicatrizadas.

Era o albino.

- GILBERT!

E tão assustada estava que nem notou um olhar violeta atrás de si, ao tempo que sentia como sua vida era tirada junto a seu sangue e uma sensação de prazer...

.

.

.

Capítulo 17 – Peço sem ter berço algum


	17. Peço Sem Ter Berço Algum

**Capítulo 17 – Peço sem ter berço algum**

.

.

.

O homem de séculos de existência limpava desgostoso o próprio sangue que escorria de sua boca, junto da mulher que atacará, enquanto sentia a dor do golpe que receberá.

- Eres um completo idiota Roderich! Que pensas que fazias com Eliza?! Pensei que vocês dois tinham algum tipo de laço, e estava quase a matá-la! Isso é errado!

- Eu não ia matá-la... foi somente...O momento – O vampiro de cabelos castanhos e olhos violetas que observou imponente – Recuso-me a ser chamado de idiota por...Você

O outro que a pouco lhe falava, o jovem senhor daquele lugar, deixou a jovem servente que até a pouco carregava no colo ao lado do ferido corpo albino que tanto a assustara. E ainda com os olhos enfaixados voltou-se ao mais velho.

- Pois eu não estive a ponto de matar uma pobre humana, ainda mais uma que por ti lhe tens tanta estima. Perco-me em contar às vezes que de ti me falou.

Tal informação pareceu perturbar um pouco o músico, porém conseguiu manter a postura.

- Não...Mas me parece estar a beira de fazer uma grande idiotice, ou devo acreditar que Sr. Arthur de repente deixa-o sair de seus aposentos?

- Queres dizer de minha prisão! – Exaltou-se - Ele realmente não sabe que sai...O observei o dia todo esta deveras cansado... Esteve comigo, recebeu visitas, e ainda deu-te algo de sangue para controlar-te... Simplesmente nada o ira acordar esta noite.

- Então, sabendo isso...Pretendes fugir? - Sorriu esnobe – E o que a ti garante que não irei agora mesmo contar-lhe ao Sr. Arthur seu 'planinho de fuga'.

Nesse momento, o loiro desfez o nó em sua venda tirando-a, ao tempo que seus cabelos tornavam-se negros, chifres lhe apareciam sob eles, e sua vista antes vedada tornava-se rubra.

- Por que te darei meu sangue em troca – Sorriu prepotente ao notar um brilho de gula nos olhos do vampiro – Uma boa troca não? Seu silencio pelo sangue de um demônio... E se me ajudar a encontrar Matthew, darei o sangue dele a ti também.

O ser noturno juntou o pouco de conduto que aquela proposta lhe deixava ainda tentando aparentar indiferença.

- E o que te diz que seu irmão está aos arredores...?

- Artie trata de esconder-me... – Disse virando para a jovem e o albino que lhe acompanhava – Mas andas deveras tenso... E até mesmo trouxe até esta casa infestada de pecadores aquela rã de batina... Algo esta a passar, crês que não noto o afligido que se encontra seu olhar enquanto observa sem rumo as janelas de essa casa... Deveria de saber que vejo tudo... Tudo que aqui passa.

A voz do mais jovem nem parecia mais a mesmo que a instantes antes lhe deterá de beber todo o sangue de Eliza, ou mesmo converte-la em vampiro. Agora era mais tétrica, mais arrogante. Fazendo-lhe com que um arrepio lhe corresse pela espinha.

- ... Por que se arriscar...? Por que não esperar que o próprio Sr. Arthur o encontre...?

- Esta fraco.., Andas esforçando-se de sobremaneira para encontrar Matt... Temo que algo lhe passe... Ou mesmo a Matt...

- E se isso acontecesse? - E logo arrependeu-se dessa pergunta, sentindo como se seu corpo fosse esmagado por uma presença avassaladora , abaixando a cabeça de imediato.

- ...Eu mataria todos, e qualquer um que fizesse qualquer mal a um dos dois.

- ...O...O que aconteceu com aquilo de "Isso é errado?" – Conseguiu dizer num fio de voz.

- Não existe certo ou errado entre os demônios. – Fez uma pausa, acalmando-se um pouco, e tornando a falar em seu tom de voz mais infantil - E ainda assim, conseguimos ser menos assassinos e maníacos que os estranhos seres humanos... Se não fosse por um demônio, nem eu nem Matthew estaríamos nesse mundo... Por termos sidos mortos por mãos humanas..

Olhou para a palma de ambas as mãos sob o olhar do vampiro, que pode reerguer a cabeça sem a pressão da força contraria.

- Lembro-me dele se aproximando... De acolhendo a mim e a Matt... E mesmo que nossos corações tenham deixado de bater, ainda estamos aqui... Porém eu... – Fechou os olhos com amargura – Eu não fui capaz de controlar o fragmento de alma que me foi dado... E por isso vivo selado... Já Matthew foi mais habilidoso em controlar a vitalidade que lhe foi passada... Assim sendo escolhido para tomar a liderança da sanguenta família Kirkland... E mesmo que nossas vidas tenham mudado completamente depois disso... Devemos tudo, tudo a um demônio que vive sob uma pele falsa, sem terras, berço ou verdadeira posição social... Com apenas um sorriso seco e um leque de mentiras, enganações e ocultismos que ,no entanto salvou mais vidas do que o dito "divino" clero. Por isso devo tudo a Arthur... E por ele o mínimo que posso fazer é encontrar Matt, e controlar o fragmento de sua alma que a mim confiou. Vais me ajudar com isso Roderich, eu sei que vai.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 18 – Eu peço a senhora tão bem dita**


	18. Eu Peço a Senhora Tão Bem Dita

**_A história está chegando ao final!_**

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 18 – Eu peço a senhora tão bem dita**

.

.

.

O forte som das fortes patas dos negros cavalos esmagando o solo enchiam os ares daquela pequena aldeia.

A sua frente, vestindo roupas da cavalaria numa simbologia á cruz, estava o cavaleiro que conduzia a grande e imponente carruagem que faziam todos pararem suas atividades para vê-la.

O símbolo de autoridade máxima depois do Papa...O Inquisidor, trago por seu mais fiel cavaleiro.

O falso cristão Antonio.

.

.  
- Como assim fugiu?! QUE QUERES DIZER COM FUGIU?! – Puxava pelo pescoço o nobremente falso inglês seu servo mais antigo, Heracles, que apenas olhava para o chão, ouvindo quieto todos os reclamos de seu mestre.

- ...Deve ter se aproveitado em quanto dormíamos... Mas sabes que ele estava lacrado, garanto-te por minha alma que ele estava...Não poderia fugir sozinho...A não ser que...

- RODERICH! – Gritou colérico – Assustando sua emprega que entreouvia sua conversa preocupada – Aquele maldito! VOU MATA-LO! DEFINITIVAMENTE VOU!

.

.  
-... Já vais...? – Foi tudo que aquele alemão disse depois de quase um dia completo em sua casa cuidando do ferido viajante.

- Sim... Antonio já foi há algumas horas... Até que caia a noite o Inquisidor estará nessas terras.

- ... Tens certeza que aqui será realizado um...Alto de fé*...?  
(*Vários hereges queimados juntos para purificar um local, em símbolo a fé)

- Não há dúvidas... – O francês recolocou sua capa, que lhe permitiria chegar a seu destino sem ser interrompido no trajeto – Antonio não pode fazer muito mais... E num povo tão pequeno...Temo que uns comecem a acusar outros devido ao medo às mais diversas heresias... E tudo isso acabe em um grande massacre... Ou pior, em uma guerra.

Ludwing apertou seu punho com força.

- Vou acompanhar-te.

- QUE?! Nem pensar! Prometi a Gilbert qu-

- Vou. Junto. – Repetiu com força em sua grave voz – O viajante já despertou e sua saúde esta estável. Não vou ficar aqui parado e ver o que levou Feliciano e meu irmão acontecer novamente sob estas terras!

.

.  
- Não...Vais fazer...Nada...? – Uma estranha e tremula voz saia aparentemente de uma vela que o viajante de nobre linhagem segurava em mãos.

- Quem sou eu para receber uma reaprenda de um anjo. – Dizia o loiro demônio, observando a dourada luz da vela.

- Não és uma reprenda... Lastima-me que não possa fazer nada mais...Por isso...

- Pois nem mesmo eu posso contra um alto de fé...Sem revelar-me como demônio...E isso só causaria uma guerra-santa! ...E acabariam por caçar Arthur e meu irmão...

- ...Entendo a tua dor.. Também temo pela vida de meu irmão, como anjo posso dizer que até mesmo no peito de um demônio há mais luz do que destes humanos que se estão a matar... Ainda sim não quero a morte de mais inocentes... Se puder evitar...

- ... Me temo que alguém mal diga minha família.. E a inquisição a cace...

- Então, temos que detê-los antes disso...Vamos! Acabo-me de ter uma ideia...

.

.  
A noite já havia caído sobre a vila, num manto negro que apagava até mesmo as estrelas.

Dentro da grande igreja que não parecia menos escurecida, divisava-se apenas uma figura, encapuzado sentada em um dos últimos bancos, olhando tudo, e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Devagar deslizou a capa de seu rosto e corpo, revelando vestimentas negras, olhos rubros sangue, e chifres circulares que saiam de sua cabeça. Lovino Vargas, o herege.

- Já ouvi falar seu nome... – Rezava baixinho ainda sentado - Você vai me atender?

Abaixava a cabeça em reverencia ao altar distante, seguindo com seu apelo.

- ... Eu nem sei se meu pedido... – Pós ambas as mãos sobre o peito, fechando os olhos com dor - ... Vai aqui caber...

Soltou suas mãos, e tornou a erguer a cabeça

- Eu sei que sou proscrito... Não tenho berço algum...

Entrecerrou os olhos, pensando em todos aqueles que queria bem...

- ... Mas senhora tão bendita...Já não foi alguém comum...?

Fechou os olhos, orando com mais força.

- Salve os proscritos  
Pois não tem pão  
Estão aflitos, não há compaixão  
Salve meu povo, que tem fé servil  
Salve os proscritos... – Tornou a entreabrir os olhos lembrando-se de seu irmão, e de seu fim... - O mundo é hostil...

.

.  
- Eu peço luz... – Rezava Arthur ao lado da cama de seu estimado Alfred.

.

.  
- Eu peço o sol – Rezava Heracles sob as janelas escuras da mítica biblioteca, sob o corpo do albino.

.

.  
- Eu peço a Deus um lugar pra morar... – Rezava Roderich sobre a faceta da jovem mulher de quase brancos cabelos á beira do rio que o ajudara a recuperar o corpo daquele que tentou morrer em seu nome - ... Alguém fiel...

.

.  
- Eu peço aos céus para abençoar-me...!

.

.  
- Lovino! – Uma veloz luz branca se aproximava da religiosa construção.

.

- Não peço por mim, Deus me valeu – Pedia de pé no meio da igreja, vendo o altar com a mão direita sobre o peito. - Mas há tantos por fim...

Pós-ambas as mãos sobre o peito, abrindo suas negras asas semelhantes à de um morcego em pleno território santo.

-... Piores que eu... Salve meu povo – Abriu ambas as mãos em oração - Os pobres tão só ... Eu peço à Deus que olhe por nós - Fechar os olhos e entrelaçar as mãos.

Ajoelhou entreabrindo os olhos e tentando ver o céu noturno por entre as frias paredes da sagrada construção.

- Salve os proscritos... Olhe por nós...

Cerrando uma vez mais seus olhos, abraçando os próprios ombros, cobrindo-se com as próprias asas negras.

E deste mesmo teto gélido, veio uma luz branca que o envolveu sutilmente, como se tentasse lhe abraçar.

- ...Mio fratello...

.

.

.

**Capítulo 19 – Eu Peço Que Salve os Aflitos**


	19. Eu Peço que Salve os Aflitos

.

.

.

**Capítulo 19 – Eu Peço Que Salve os Aflitos**

.

.

.

Os boatos sobre um alto de fé espalharam-se rápidamente pelos muros da pequena cidade, e como praga o medo se alastrava pelos corações das pessoas...

A menos de três dias o grande inquisidor havia chegado, tornando-se a autóridade suprema de toda a região, poder garantido pela igreja, e que não era superado por a de nenhum nobre ou clero.

Acima dele, só estava o próprio Papa

E essa dívina autoridade em um de seus primeiros atos, ordenou o corte de árvores e recolhimento de madeiras... E assim a montagem das futuras fogueiras...

Junto ao caos.

- Senhor Kirkland... - Chamou a jovem servente daquela casa, pálida e de cabeça baixa, desde que todo esse alvoroço teve inicio, a podre tornou-se algo mais esguia, temia ser novamente caçada...Temia novamente perder tudo...

Arthur lhe observou por alguns instantes. Muito mais que os boatos, ou mesmo o erguer das fogueiras, ver a esta mulher apreensiva e afligida era o pior de todos os mal pressagios.

- Que aconteceu...? Acreditei haver-te dito que no queria interrupções que não fosse sobre Alfred...

- Me desculpo senhor, mas tem um homem que lhe quer falar...

- Diga que se vá

- ... Senhor... Disse que se não se vai.

- Pois diga que não tenho tempo para impertinencias!

-... Diz que...É sobre a inquisição...

O inglês virou-se no mesmo instante, com um olhar afiado.

- Diga que entre.

- S-sim senhor - Fez uma leve reverencia, saindo com rapidez do cômodo.

Não demorou muito para que da mesma porta entrara um alto homem, de cabelos loiros algo espetado, olhos esverdeados e uma cicatriz em sua testa.

- Assim que... De você falava Eliza, Govert (Holanda) - Comentou sutilmente o inglês afinado o olhar e cruzando suas pernas

- Não recordo-me de alguma vez me apresentara a ti, ou mesmo dizer-te meu nome - Contradisse perspicaz aproximando-se do senhor daquela casa, porém sem se sentar.

- É um povoado pequeno - Explicou sem mais.

- E mesmo que assim seja, a inquisição veio por nós e esta a bater em nossos portas.

- Lamento que seja assim - No entanto, sua expressão seguia igualmente indiferente - Mas pergunto-me... Que tens isso haver comigo?

- Boatos Kirkland, boatos.

Os olhos verdejante do nobre tornou-se mais desconfiado.

- Boatos?

- Dizem que guardas em sua própria casa uma herege, talvez essa mesmo que tens a audácia de mandar atender-me

- Elizabeta somente é minha empregada, uma simples mulher sem dotes, não tens por que preocupar-se com ela.

- Dizem as má linguas que ela era uma curandeira...

- Por que não aproveitas essas "má linguas" para aquecer as fogueiras da praça? - Sugeriu com um sorriso sádico.

- KIRKLAND! - Berrou o convidado, intimidando minimamente o dono daquela casa - Não brinques com algo como isso! Conheces bem como a Inquisição age presumo eu, tendo 'amiguinhos' dentro do clero. Embora isso não vá a salvar-te.

- Não sei onde queres chegar.

- Sabes que as primeiras mortes são sempre de mulheres! Belas mulheres maldito seja! Por dizerem ser instrumentos de sedução e perdição aos homens. E bem sabes que apenas uma a ser queimada jamais satisfaria um Inquisidor! Não vou permitir que essa maldita herege que guardas em sua casa seja a perdição de minha irmã!

- Aaah, assim que és isto - Riu sutilmente - Temes que a Inquisição suspeite de sua irmã por ser uma letrada, não é assim? E que ainda lê a bíblia, que só deveria ser lida pelos verdadeiros sacerdotes, Oh! Que audácia a dela. Mas se te serve de consolo seus cabelos loiros devem ser lindos refletindo as chamas de uma fogueira.

Por muito pouco escapou de um forte soco do mais alto, que lhe olhava com ódio.

- Sabes demasiado de minha família!

- Ora... Não foi você que chegou falando em boatos? - Fez uma falsa expressão de confusão. - Ademais, são poucas as nobres famílias desta vila. Agora se é tudo que tens a dizer-me terei que pedir que se retire.

- Não é. - Tornou a se recompor, ainda lançando um olhar de repulsa ao mais velho - Provavelmente um dos motivos que trouxe a inquisição até até foi as suscetivas mortes cobertas de sangue. E há confirmações de que o herege acusado de vampirismo e culpado de esses casos frequentava sua casa pouco antes de ser condenado. Me refiro a Gilbert.

Dessa vez Arthur se manteve quieto, amaldiçoando o maldito albino e Roderich.

- E também ouvi dizer que seu querido "pupilo" que viveu sempre preso a uma cama desapareceu... Que estranho não achas? Se eras assim tão enfermo... Não crês que tal história vá interessar ao inquisidor? E quem sabe não sejam os loiros cabelos dele que reluziram sob o fogo da morte.

Provavelmente era o reflexo da lareira daquele grande cômodo, mas o jovem nobre teve a nítida impressão de que os olhos do inglês tomaram o tom de um vermelho-sangue com o último comentário.

- Pois esteja avisado Kirkland, estas condenado. Antes de que Inquisição nos julgue, julgaremos vocês. - Sorriu satisfeito - Provavelmente um nobre inglês e seu antro de hereges será o suficiente para apaziguar o inquisidor, e nenhuma vida inocente será sacrificada.

E sem proferir mais nenhum dizer, deu aos costas ao mais velho partindo daquela casa.

Arthur apenas seguiu quieto pensando... Se teria de enfrentar a fogueira uma vez mais.

.

.

.  
**Capítulo 20 - Eu Peço Compaixão**

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que estejam gostado!

Agora... Sobre o que será a nova fic estilo curto assim?

Tenho duas opções para vocês!

**1.** **Ich liebe dich²**  
Hungria acordou aquela manhã soando frio e enjoada, saindo correndo da cama que compartilhava até o banheiro mais próximo. Isso já tinha tornado-se uma rotina, provavelmente devido a instabilidade econômica europeia. Porém um teste mudaria sua vida para sempre. "- GRAVIDA?!" Yaio & hetero! O trio PruAusHun! (+ outros casais)

**2. I love you, men!**  
Alfred tinha uma relação totalmente instável com sua namorada, mas antes de pedi-la em noivado, ele se muda para um apartamento mais próximo de sua faculdade. E é lá, onde ele conhece Arthur Kirkland seu novo vizinho,que se torna seu melhor amigo e...Um novo amor?


End file.
